A Legend is Born, Battle Frontier Conquest
by kevin1984
Summary: The third installment of my A legend is born series. After victory in the Silver Conference, Ash is approached by Scott to take part in the battle frontier. Just what challenges lay ahead for our favorite trainer from Pallet. Ash/Sabrina/Cynthia/Anabel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and If I did Ash would age and win a proper league (Orange Island doesn't count)**

 **A/N: I have decided to post now, as I am not sure I can keep my promise come May. Friday the new Zelda game is released and all my energy and spare time will be put into playing that and completing it.**

 **Battle Frontier Kanto Region Day of the Silver Conference Final (several days ago)**

Cramped inside a small house were seven individuals all sat around a tv set watching the final of the Silver Conference. These seven individuals were known as the Frontier brains. Sat on the sofa was an elderly gentleman named Spencer, he was known as the Palace Maven and was in charge of the facility known as the Battle Palace. Being the eldest of all the brain, meant he had the most experience and had seen many trainers come and go, but this individual on the TV screen intrigued the old trainer. Next to Spencer was a girl who was dressed in Japenese martial art attire, this was Greta and she was the brain for the Battle Arena facility, she specialized in fighting type Pokemon and was always ready to put arrogant snot nosed brats in their place when they disrespected her Pokemon or herself. On the other side of Spencer was another girl, this one had long black hair, and unusual red eyes, she was head of the Battle Pike facility and specialized in serpent Pokemon, her favorite was Seviper and her attire represented this quite clearly as the colors and design matched that of Sevipers. Standing behind her looking into a small handheld mirror was the Dome Ace Tucker he was in charge of the Battle Dome facility and tested trainers in double battles. He was also a bit of a celebrity and had a huge fan base following. Next to him was Noland, he was the head brain for the facility known as the Battle Factory, he specialized in flying Pokemon and his test consisted of aerial battles. He also had a good relationship with the legendary Titan of Ice-Articuno and several times the Pokemon had assisted him in challenging trainers, but recently the legendary hadn't been answering his call. On the very end stood Brandon, he was the leader of the brains and second in command to Scott. He was also the brain who governed the final trial of the Frontier the Battle Pyramid. Brandon wasn't a Pokemon trainer by trade, in fact, he was more of an archeologist who studied and researched the legends behind the Regi-trio. Brandon already had two of the three Regi's and was in search of the final one Regice. Once he had all three then he could try capture Rigigigas a Powerful legendary who could only be found once all three other Regi Pokemon had been gathered and presented at a special shrine in Sinnoh.

"Anabel hurry up the match will be starting soon."

The final frontier brain was called Anabel, of all the brains she was the youngest, but she had a special gift, of being able to understand Pokemon's feeling, she could also communicate with them using telepathy. Anabel was fifteen years old and would soon be turning sixteen. Anabel wasn't your typical girl, in fact, she was a bit of a tomboy, and her haircut made it extremely difficult to determine if she was a girl or boy, she even tapped her breast so that she looked more like a boy then a girl, this had lead to several incidents where trainers had suspected her of being a boy. Anabel was known as the Salon Maiden and governed the Battle Tower facility, she was a very tricky brain to deal with due to her ability to use telepathy, which threw many trainers off their game when battling her. She ad been found by Scott at a very young age, she had ran away from an Orphanage, and Scott had found her wet and cold, she had pleaded with him not to take her back as she was being picked on and being called all sorts of names due to her special power. Once Scott had heard her story, he had officially adopted her. As she grew her power got stronger and easier to control thanks to Scotts encouragement and support. When she had turned thirteen Scott had given her the opportunity to try out to become one of the Frontier brains, at that time there was only six facilities. With her Espeon and other psychic Pokemon she was able to beat the Frontier and then was offically made a brain and given the battle Tower to look after.

Anabel grabbed the tray of drinks off the side of the kitchen counter and walked into the large lounge. This was her house and she had decided to throw this little get together so they could watch her favorite trainer battle in the Silver Conference. Anabel had been following Ash since his win in the Indigo League, and rumors were it was Ash who Scott was going to see. Anabel hoped it was true, she would love to meet the trainer in the flesh, the way he treated his Pokemon and how he battled told Anabel he had a deep connection to each of them, and this was what had interested Anabel, maybe Ash had the same gift as her. Although she considered her power a gift, she still felt like she didn't belong, if Ash did have the same gift then she wouldn't have to feel being alone all the time.

"Coming through, has the match started yet?" Anabel placed the tray of drinks down on the table and then sat down on the floor. As she did Espeon laid its head in her lap. The battle had just started and Ash had sent out his Charizard.

"Hmm what an impressive specimen, that Charizard looks very strong and just look at that shine from its scales, it clearly has been raised well." Anabel had to agree with Spenser's assessment all of Ash's Pokemon were strong, and all looked to be at a very high level.

"I say that's a clever trick, I never knew Charizard could evolve again." Tucker was all about flair and presentation and seeing Charizard Mega evolved form had him really interested.

Brendon however shook his head. "Sure it's impressive, but this trainer has relied on using Mega-evolution throughout this entire tournament, in fact, Ash beat him in the group stages. See what I mean, he depends on power too much, and now due to the dragon tail he has no control on what Pokemon will be sent out, this first round will go to Ash."

"That Lucario is in poor condition, it obviously hasn't been raised well." Greta knowing all about fighting type wasn't impressed with Alain's Lucario at all.

"Well, it looks like he got some brains and is switching out again. Good call, but it does give Ash an opportunity to prepare for whatever Alain decides to use next. Oh, Tyranitar that's a good choice." Spenser nodded his head in approval.

"What on earth was that?" Nolan eyes widened as he watched Charizard take to the sky and then used Fire spin to transform the sandstorm into a firestorm." He had never seen anything like what this young trainer was demonstrating.

"Wow, now that is impressive, I see why you like this trainer Anabel, he got some real skills. He has turned this battle right in his favor." Lucy's eyes were glued to the screen this Ash was certainly someone she would like to meet and battle.

Anabel frowned at Lucy, she was the second youngest and would be turning eighteen soon. "Eyes off Ash Lucy, he's mine!"

Lucy giggled, she loved to mess around with Anabel, "Oh really, and when have you ever shown interest in dating? I know for a fact several trainers have tried to ask you out, and you didn't bat an eyelid. So Anabel what makes this Ash any different."

Anabel turned back to the screen. "You wouldn't understand if I told you, besides aren't you dating that gym leader from Pewter, what was his name, Brock?"

Lucy smiled. "Well yes I am actually and he isn't a gym leader anymore, he's training to be a Pokemon doctor. Did you know that Brock travelled with Ash, he told me all types of stories about their adventures and encounter with Pokemon." Lucy noticed Anabel's head snapped around to her, she knew that would grab her attention.

"Really? Anabel wasn't aware that Lucy's boyfriend use to travel with Ash, maybe he would know how she could contact him. "Tell me when he next comes over, I want to ask him something about Ash."

Brendon groaned, to be young again. "You may be able to ask him yourself Anabel, I got a call from Scott earlier and the trainer he is scouting is Ash. By this display so far, I think it is safe to say that Scott will be inviting him to take the Battle Frontier Challenge."

"Oh my, is that really Mew? The boy has a Mew, where did he get it?" Tucker couldn't take his eyes off the screen as he watched the small legendary appear to the shock of the crowd.

Anabel turned to the Dome Ace. "Mew not the only legendary Ash has, so far I have seen him use Mew, Latios, and Darkrai, but rumors are he has more legendaries."

This statement had impressed all the brains and they watched as the battle drew to a close and Lucario fell from Charizard Blast Burn. Everyone was in agreement this was a trainer they all wanted to battle, Anabel especially, she wanted to find out if Ash had the same gift as her.

 **Present day Pallet Town**

Ash stood in front of his bedroom mirror and frowned at his reflection. Mr Goodshow had sent him a gift, however, Ash wasn't sure if the gift suited him or not. It was a coat that apparently all champions were issued. Inside the coat were specially designed pockets for poke balls. Ash twirled a little and noticed Pikachu was stood on his bed tilting his head to the side.

" _Seriously boss, you're going to wear that?"_

Ash turned to his started and shrugged. "Well if I do wear it then it will allow me to carry more Poke balls, but still it kind of reminds me of that rogue Aura user we encountered. He had something on like this. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for all the help and support Mr Goodshow is giving me, example now removing the limit, so I can now carry as many Poke balls as I want, but still this is going a little too far.

Knock, Knock

"Come in." Ash noticed his bedroom door opened and Sabrina and Cynthia walked in, they had seen the gift when Ash had opened it, and they wanted to see just how good Ash looked in it. They both thought he was getting a little old for his normal attire and needed to change up his fashion a little. The coat gave him the sense of mystery and that sort of bad boy look, which excited both Cynthia and Sabrina. Both girls looked at their boyfriend dressed in his new Champion coat, and both blushed, he did look good. In fact, he looked yummy.

"It suits you, Ash, you look quite hot in it too." Ash blinked in surprise were they being serious?

"I am not sure, I mean doesn't it remind you a little of that rogue aura user we encountered, he had something on like this, I don't want to be mistaken for someone like that, and this coat gives me that delinquent type look."

Cynthia left the bed and walked up to Ash, she took hold of both sides of his coat and adjusted them. "Some girls like that type of look, me included Ash. Besides, we know you're not like him, plus this make you look a little older, in fact, you better take it off now, otherwise something might happen, and we don't want your mom walking in on that do we."

Ash looked at Cynthia he could tell she was getting all hot and bothered, her cheeks were flushed and she was giving him those eyes that he normally only saw at night. Ash quickly discarded the coat and placed it on a hanger, he would decide later if he was going to wear it.

Ash had been home for three days and already he couldn't wait to get started on his next adventure. He had received word from Scott, that he would meet them in Viridian City. Now that the limit had been removed, he was planning to take everyone with him. He wanted them all to experience battling in the Frontier, including his legendaries. His three Johto starters had all recently evolved too.

"Ash honey, I have just finished ironing your clothes, I'm going to bring them up."

Ash heard his mom's footsteps on the stairs, he took a quick look around his room, if his mom saw the mess he was going to get it. Clothes, books were scattered everywhere. Ash rushed to his door and slammed it shut.

"Hang on Mum, I am just changing." Ash looked to Sabrina and Cynthia and titled his head towards the mess and then towards the cupboard. It didn't take them long to get his message and soon all three were gathering up clothes and shoving them in the laundry basket, the books were stuffed in the cupboard, even Pikachu was helping by fluffing his pillows and adjusting his quilt. Finally, everything was off the floor and Ash opened the door to his mom.

Delia walked into the room and took a quick sniff. "Oh, Ash it stinks in here." Delia placed her son's clothes on the bed and pulled open his curtains and then opened the window. She then turned and noticed the full basket. "I thought I asked you to bring everything down mister, oh well you're lucky I'm just about to put on another load." Delia grabbed the basket and left the room, leaving the three teens alone once more.

Ash sighed that was close, he opened the cupboard and pulled out all the books and placed them on his bookcase neatly. "Thank you two that was close. Now what say we go get some Ice Cream my treat."

Cynthia and Sabrina couldn't resist ice cream and both eagerly accepted. They had already had lunch. Ash grabbed the coat and put it on, he would try and see how it felt to walk in it. He removed his cap and brushed his hair a little. "Maybe I should get a haircut too."

"Cynthia thought that was a great idea. "Good idea Ash, you could do with a more modern look, besides the cap and the coat doesn't really go together. Now the coat and short spiky brown hair might look good. Come on we can get your haircut and then go for that ice cream."

Ash groaned, it seems Cynthia really wanted him to wear this coat, he picked up his wallet and let Pikachu climb up onto his shoulder. All three teens then left the house and headed towards the barbers. Pallet Town was only small so it didn't take them long to reach the barber. The three teens entered the store, soon as they did those insides greeted them warmly.

"I wondered when you would be in Ash, it seems like forever, since you had your last hair cut. Please take a seat." Winston Bowler had been running the barbers in Pallet Town for over twenty years and remembered Ash when he was just a baby getting his first hair cut. Eventually, he finished up with his current customer. "Okay Ash you're up next, tell me what do you want me to do? The normal?" Ash was about to reply but it was Sabrina who interrupted.

"Actually sir, we were wondering if you could cut it short, but just have enough hair on the top to run some gel or wax into it, so it spikes up a little."

Winston was surprised and looked down to Ash who was looking in the mirror and shrugged his shoulders, it was clear who wore the trousers in this relationship. Not seeing any objections Winston began to cut Ash's hair.

Half an hour later it was done, Ash now had short spiky hair, that added a few years to his looks. Winston grabbed the wax and rubbed some into his hand before he started to style Ash's hair a little until it was all spiky. "There, I doubt your mom will recognize you, Ash, in fact, doubt anyone will."

Ash looked into the mirror, his long shaggy brown hair, laid on the floor around his chair, he turned his head towards both girls who gave him a huge thumbs up. Ash climbed out of the chair and paid Winston the fee, he let the old barber keep the change as a tip, which was gratefully appreciated. He and the girls then left the barbers and walked down towards the cafe. They sat outside and ordered three of the biggest Ice cream sundaes. As they sat enjoying their desserts Ash heard someone call his name.

"Ash is that you?" Ash looked over and blinked, there was a girl with long brown hair, dressed in a pink shirt and was wearing a green apron, upon her head was a green headband, and in the girl's arms was a Vulpix. The girl's name was Daisy and she was Gary's older sister. Ash use to have a huge crush on her, that was until he met Sabrina and Cynthia.

"Hey Daisy, how have you been? Won any contest lately?"

Daisy Oak worked part time as a Pokemon groomer, in Pallet Town, but when she wasn't working, she was traveling all over the world entering Pokemon contests. Ash remembered being in her room when he was a little younger, she had quite a few ribbons and certificates on her wall. Ash noticed Cynthia and Sabrina were looking over towards Ash.

"Sorry, Sabrina, Cynthia, this is Daisy Oak, Gary sister and the granddaughter of Professor Oak, she a Pokemon coordinator."

Daisy smiled at Sabrina and Cynthia. "It's pleasure to meet you both, this is Vulpix, she only a baby and recently hatched. Her mom is one of my Pokemon." Daisy let Cynthia pet the Vulpix much to the little Pokemon joy. "So Ash, three times league winner, and the pride of Pallet Town. I see all the time you spent at our house and granddads lab paid off. By the way like the haircut, make you look older."

Ash's cheeks tinted a little, although he had got over his crush, he still had a soft spot for Daisy. "Yeah, I'm planning to take on the Battle Frontier next? By the way Daisy, are you still doing Pokemon contests?"

Daisy nodded. "Yep, I just got back from Hoenn finished second in the Grand festival, it came right down to the wire, but I was beaten by a really good Coordinator, however, I plan to try again next year. Due to rules, I have to gain five ribbons once again, so will be traveling back there in a few months. So where is this Battle Frontier, I have never heard of such a place."

Ash pulled out the Pokenav Scott had given him. "We don't know much about it either. All I know is there are seven facilities littered all over Kanto. Each one is governed by a tough trainer known as a Frontier brain, and I have to beat all seven, to be crowned champion of the Battle Frontier. Once I have completed that it will be off to Hoenn to take part in the Everglade Conference, Cynthia will also be competing. So we might bump into you over there if you're entering the Grand festival again."

Daisy smiled. "Maybe, in fact, why don't you enter the contest Ash, you can pick up a co-ordinator pass in Slateport city."

Ash shook his head. "Contest aren't my thing, I am only interested in battling, hey Sabrina that's an idea, why don't you enter? With all your psychic Pokemon, I bet you could be a great coordinator."

Sabrina was surprised by Ash's idea, it would give her something to do, plus it could be fun. "I might try it, see how I Like it."

Daisy was thrilled. "Great can you hold Vulpix for me, I will be right back." Daisy placed the small fox Pokemon into Sabrina's arms and ran across the road into the shop she was working at. She returned several minutes later with a bag, which she handed to Sabrina, she then took Vulpix back.

"In there is everything you need to know about Pokemon contests, there is also a spare Pokeblock kit, so you can make your own poke blocks, to bring out the best in all your Pokemon. Well, I better get back to the shop, nice seeing you Ash and Cynthia, and Sabrina I wish you the best of luck, who knows maybe we will even face each other in the Grand festival." Daisy then left and returned back to the shop, leaving Ash and the girls to think about Pokemon battles and Pokemon contests.

 **A/N: I thought it was odd not to have Sabrina involved in something, so decided that she would be taking May's place in entering Pokemon Contests.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon If I did Ash would age and win a league.**

 **A/N: Here is the second chapter of Frontier conquest, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Viridian City**

Scott frowned as he looked down at the letter from his adoptive daughter, it seems she was aware that Ash was going to be challenging the Frontier, not only that but she wanted to resign from her post as a Brain, in hope that when she met Ash, then he would allow her to travel with him. Scott had been aware of Anabel obsession with Ash, her bedroom wall was littered with Poster of the young trainer, and she had all his matches recorded and watched them over and over, however, he had no idea that she would ask to leave her post for the sole reason of traveling with him. Scott filed the letter away and took a sip of his coffee, he would discuss this further with his adoptive daughter, right now though he was expecting Ash. Scott suddenly got a buzz on his Pokegear, he pressed the answer button and switched to video mode. It was one of Ash female companions.

"Hi sorry to say but we're going to be a bit late you see we bumped into Agatha of the Elite four and Ash as challenged her to a battle. It's taking place at the Viridian City Gym. According to Agatha due to the gym now being empty then she has been assigned to oversee it until a permanent gym leader can be found to replace her."

Scott grabbed everything off the table, he wasn't going to miss this. He had seen Ash's performance in the Silver Conference sure, but seeing him battle an Elite four, would be a real treat. "I'm on my way now, tell Agatha not to start until I get there."

Cynthia was a little surprised by the reply, she ended the call and looked to the field where Ash was now stood ready to battle. She raced down from the spectator's area. "Ash hold up! Scott wants to see you battle Agatha, he is on his way here now."

Ash wasn't happy he was wanting to battle, and now he would have to wait for Scott, then again he shouldn't have been too mad, after all, they were making Scott wait. Ash looked across the field where Agatha now stood leaning on her walking stick.

"It is fine with me young man, as agreed it will be three on three, there will be no substitutes, do you agree to these rules?"

Ash nodded his head in the direction of the Elite four. "That's fine with me Agatha."

Cynthia and Sabrina sat up in the Gallery and looked down towards Ash, they had only got through the gates of the city when Ash had spotted Agatha, both girls knew what would happen, Ash wanted to battle the strongest trainers around, and they didn't come any stronger than an Elite four member. The problem was they had agreed to meet Scott.

Cynthia sighed. "Typical Ash, always wanting to battle. I mean I understand he wants to be the best trainer in the world and become a Pokemon Master, but does he seriously need to fight every opponent he comes across."

Sabrina shrugged. "It doesn't really bother me, the quicker he grows, the quicker he will be ready to face his destiny. Speaking of which our threesome will soon be a foursome, how do you feel about that?"

Cynthia looked over to Sabrina, how did she really feel about a fourth joining them, at the minute she couldn't answer that question, she was yet to meet their fourth member, and all she had to go on were brief snippets from Sabrina's visions. "I will wait to meet this Anabel before I answer that question, but I am sure Ash has enough love for all of us, it just how we as individuals will get along. I mean you and I have a close-knit bond, we consider each other sisters, not to mention the bond we share with Ash, will this Anabel be part of that bond, or will she just be joining us through Ash's Aura being compatible."

Sabrina looked up from a book on Pokemon contests she was reading. "From what Arceus has allowed me to see, she will be part of the bond we share with Ash. Oh no according to this I have to wear a costume."

Cynthia lightened up a little. "Shopping with Ash's credit card then is it, besides he is the one who put you up to trying contests he should be the one to foot the bill."

Sabrina couldn't argue with that. "Well luckily we don't have to worry about that until we get to Hoenn, oh look Scotts just arrived, now this battle can get underway."

Scott waved to everyone. "Sorry for the delay, had to wait for the waitress so I could pay the bill. Agatha, it's good to see you again, and Ash."

Agatha looked up into the gallery and smiled. "You to Scott, don't worry you haven't missed anything but now you're here, would you consider being the referee for this match."

Scott walked onto the field and stood on the outside in the middle. "Be happy to, okay trainers ready, and battle!

Ash removed a ball from his jacket and threw it onto the field. "Lets go Snorlax!" The ball snapped open to reveal the huge normal type ready to battle.

Agatha looked towards the normal type. "An interesting choice young man, Gengar come on out." The ball snapped open to reveal the poison/ghost type who gave Snorlax a manic grin. Due to Gengar being quicker than Snorlax, Agatha made the first move. "Gengar use **Substitute**?" The ghost type vanished and in its place, a doll appeared.

Ash grinned. "Snorlax use **Belly drum**!" Snorlax roared and used its huge paws to bang on its huge belly, reducing it health points by half, but maximizing his attack.

Agatha frowned. "Poor move choice young man and here is why. "Gengar use **Hypnosis!** " Gengar appeared and its eyes glowed sending out hypnotic wave towards Snorlax, who began to sway from side to side before it fell asleep.

Ash watched as his Pokemon snoozed, however, everything was still going as he planned. He had predicted Agatha using Hypnosis, after all, it was one of Gengar's more powerful moves. "Snorlax use **Sleep Talk**!"

Snorlax suddenly got up and swung his fist forward. His fist was coursing with electricity and smashed into the Substitute breaking it and forcing Gengar to reappear.

Agatha nodded in approval. "Very nice young man, it seems you did know what you're were doing, Gengar use **Dream Eater!** " Gengar created a spectral copy of itself that washed over Snorlax, sucking its health points.

Ash noticed Snorlax was fast asleep. "Snorlax use **Sleep talk**!" Snorlax fist this time glowed blue as it was covered with ice, he slammed the fist towards Gengar, who cried out as the Punch made contact, suddenly Ice began to form all over Gengar body until it was completely covered in ice and frozen solid.

Agatha frowned that was unfortunate, her Pokemon was now frozen and she would have to wait for it to defrost, luckily Snorlax was still asleep.

Ash looked to the field, he had been lucky with that Ice hex, Gengar was now helpless, and Snorlax was still sleeping. "Snorlax use **Sleep talk**!" This time Snorlax used the move rest, but because he was already asleep it had no effect. Ash sighed, that was the disadvantage of sleep talk the move used was random, luckily Gengar was still frozen.

Agatha too noticed this, however, she could see signs of it slowly defrosting. She had no choice but to wait. She looked across to the field Snorlax had woken up.

Ash seeing his Pokemon awake decided to go on the attack. "Snorlax use **Thunder Punch**!" Snorlax fist coursed with Electricity, he then smashed it into the block of ice shattering it and freeing Gengar, who cried out as it took the full blow and crashed onto the field. Slowly it stood up, that attack had done serious damage.

Agatha noticed the condition of her Pokemon, this first round was going to go to Ash. "Gengar use **Hypnosis** again!" Gengar eyes glowed and more hypnotic waves washed over Snorlax, who again fell asleep.

Ash groaned. "Snorlax use **Sleep talk**!" Snorlax this time charged his fist with flames, he smashed it into the body of Gengar who cried out and fainted on the field.

Scott raised his hand. "First battle goes to Ash due to Gengar being unable to battle."

Agatha recalled her Pokemon. "You did well my friend and now have a good rest. "Haunter come on out!" The ball snapped open to reveal Haunter ready to battle. "Haunter use **Curse**!" Haunter whole body glowed and then a spectral nail appeared above its head. The nail pierced its body reducing its health points by half.

Ash groaned, now Snorlax would take damage from curse for the remainder of this battle. "Snorlax use **Sleep talk**!" Snorlax this time raised up and belly flopped towards Haunter as it attempted body slam, but due to Haunter being a ghost type it had no effect.

Agatha grinned. "It seems your luck as run out young man. Haunter use **Dream eater**!" Haunter created a spectral copy of itself that ghosted through Snorlax, causing the normal type to cry out before rolling backward with swirl for eyes.

Scott once again raised his hand. "Second battle goes to Agatha due to Snorlax being unable to battle, that make it 1 – 1 overall."

Ash recalled Snorlax. "Good work Snorlax now rest. I choose you!" The ball snapped open to reveal Charizard ready to battle, or so it seemed.

Agatha smiled. "Ah, so this is the powerful Charizard that dominated the finals of the Silver Conference. "Haunter use **Hypnosis**!" Haunter eyes glowed and hypnotic waves washed over the field, however, they were having no effect. "Hmm most odd."

Ash wasn't going to give Agatha any time to ponder why her attack had failed. "Use **Night Daze!** " Charizard vanished and the reappeared and lashed out at Haunter who cried out as the Powerful Dark type move went to work on its body.

Agatha leaned on her walking stick looking confused. Charizard couldn't use Night Daze, in fact the only Pokemon who could use that attack, her eyes suddenly widened, and she laughed. "Oh, very good young man. Most impressive. Haunter use **Focus Blast**!"

Ash eyes widened, the old bat had worked it out. "Counter with **Dark Pulse**!" Both attacks meet head on and canceled each other out.

Agatha wasn't going to back down, it wouldn't do much damage but there was no way to avoid her next attack. "Haunter use **Shadow Sneak** " Haunter shadowed left its body and then reappeared behind Charizard and lashed out. Once the attack had been completed Charizard glowed and transformed into its true form Zoroark"

Ash seeing the game was up decided to counter with his own attack. "Use **Faint attack**!" Zoroark vanished and then reappeared and slashed at Haunter who cried out as it fell with swirl for eyes.

Scott raised his hand once more. "Third battle goes to Ash as Haunter is unable to battle. This brings the score 2-1"

Agatha recalled Haunter, "Excellent work my friend take a good rest. Well, Ash you have managed to take out two of my Pokemon, here is my final Pokemon, I choose you Chandelure, you're not the only one with a Unova Pokemon." The ball snapped open to reveal the ghost/fire type ready to battle. "Use **Willo wisp**!" Chadelure began to spin creating small red embers that blasted towards Zoroark who took the attack head on and cried out as it was burnt."

Ash frowned, so much for Zoroark physical arsenal, now he would have to use special attacks. "Zoroark use **Nasty Plot**!" The Dark type howled before raising his special attack by two stages.

Agatha smiled so it knew special attack too, the boy had indeed trained it well. "Chandelure use **Swagger**!" Chandelure eyes glowed and Zoroark attack rose by two stages confusing the Dark type."

Ash growled not good. "Use **Dark pulse**." Zoroark however, smashed into the side wall due to being confused and hurt itself badly.

Agatha looked on. "Lets wrap this up Chandelure use **Fire Blast**!" Chandelure created a five sided star of flames which hit Zoroark causing the Dark type to howl before falling with swirl for eyes.

Scott raised his hand again. Fourth battle goes to Agatha due to Zoroark being unable to battle, this ties the match at 2-2."

Ash recalled Zoroark. "Good job, take a good rest." Ash removed another ball from his coat and threw it onto the field. "Lets go Charizard!" The ball snapped open to reveal the real Charizard ready to battle. As he landed on the field he roared and a stream of hot flames left his mouth.

Agatha nodded in approval. "So this is the real Charizard, very well young man this will be our final battle. "Chandelure use **Hypnosis**!"

Ash had been ready for that, Chandelure couldn't put something to sleep, if it couldn't see the target. "Charizard counter with **Smoke Screen**!" Charizard open his mouth and filled the field with thick black smoke."

Agatha looked onto the field. "Clever young man, very clever, Chandelure use **Shadow ball**!" Chandelure formed spheres of ghost energy and fired them into the smoke, however none had hit their target.

Ash smiled, it was his turn now. "Charizard use **Dragon Dance**!" Charizard roared before raising his attack and speed. "Now take to the sky!" Charizard wings extended from his back and both flapped hard before soaring above the black smoke and getting a clear lock on Chandelure.

Agatha now knew this battle was lost, her Pokemon was stuck on the ground, now Charizard could use the entire ceiling area to its advantage. "Chandelure use **Dark pulse**!" Chandelure directed her attack towards the ceiling.

Ash however, was ready "Dodge Charizard and then use **Steel wing**!" Charizard spun avoiding the Dark pulse, he then nosed dived towards Chandelure with both wings glowing.

Agatha saw the incoming attack. "Chandelure wait till it get closer and then use **Dark pulse** once more." Chandelure waited, when Charizard was finally close enough it unleashed the attack, but watched in disbelieve as Charizard spun again to avoid the attack. It then felt the fire/flying type wings smash into its body, sending it spinning for a loop.

Ash fist pumped the air "Good Job Charizard and now use **Dragon tail**!" Charizard flew up and somersaulted causing his tail to glow, he then smashed it into Chandelure who cried out as it was slammed onto the field. It attemped to float up, but fell soon after with swirl for eyes.

Scott raised his hand a final time, his brains were in for a real treat. "Fifth battle goes to Ash due to Chandelure being knocked out, and with a 2-3 win in favour of Ash, he wins the match."

Agatha recalled her Pokemon. "Good work my friend." The Elite four member then walked onto the field towards Ash. "An excellent battle young man, I haven't been pushed that hard in a long time. In my mind there is no doubt that you are a champion, and looking at that coat, you look like one now too."

Ash shook Agatha hand. "Thank you Agatha that means a lot coming from you." In the stands both Sabrina and Cynthia were cheering, and Scott was also clapping.

"Well Ash, it looks like I was right about you. I can see you're going to give my brains a massive headache, with your strategies. Here this is your badge that permits you to enter each battle frontier facility, if I was you, I would head towards the Battle Factory first, it is not too far from here."

Ash took the Pokenav from Scott, he examined it, it seems the Battle Factory was just outside Pewter it was time to drop in on Brock. Ash noticed Scott was heading towards the door, however before he left he turned toward Ash.

"I will let Noland know you're coming and look forward to your first Frontier challenge. Take care." With those last words Scott left the gym. Ash turned back to Agatha and thanked her once more before meeting both Sabrina and Cynthia in the gallery, and getting kiss from both girls. Next stop the battle Frontier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age, and win a proper league.**

 **A/N: Okay here is chapter three, bit of a fuller, we find out just how Brock has been doing and how he met Lucy. Hope you enjoy. Please note next chapter will be out around first week of June hopefully.**

 **Harrison House hold Pewter City**

Brock was looking out of the kitchen window, he had his hands in the sink washing dishes. He was on holiday from University and decided to come back home to Pewter City. His dad was at the gym and so he had accepted the duty of watching all his siblings. Brock loved his family and had missed them a lot since he started University training to be a Pokemon doctor. Although Viridian wasn't far away, he had decided to stay on campus. The day he had returned there was piles and piles of laundry, that needed doing, not to mention lots of sewing and cleaning. Brock wouldn't have it any other way. Soon as he walked through the door he went on auto pilot. The dirty clothes were stuffed into the washing machine, making sure he was careful to separate colours and whites. His sibling were very happy to have him back.

His brother Forrest was second oldest and had been doing his best to try help out their dad around the house, but too much work had just piled up. Brock also learnt that Forrest was being trained by his dad so that he would be able to take over the gym when he was older. Brock was suddenly disturbed by a loud cry.

"Brother, Brother I hurt my knee, Whaaa"

Brock looked towards the door where the twins Tilly and Billy were standing. Tilly was crying and she had a nasty graze on her knee that was bleeding.

"Oh dear, take a seat Tilly" Brock wiped his hands and then went off to retrieve the medical box. He returned a few second later and put the box on the table then opened it. He pulled out some cotton wool and then applied some disinfectant to it. "Tilly this might sting, but I need to clean the graze to stop it hurting."

Tilly nodded and watched as her big brother applied the cotton wool to her knee. Her big brother was right, it did sting. She then watched him move a large square plaster and placed it on her knee.

"There all better, now what happened?"

Tilly wiped her eyes. "I was playing on the tree fort in the garden and fell off. A pidgey spooked me."

Brock leaned forward and hugged his little sister. "You stay here for a little bit okay."

Tilly nodded and pulled a colouring book towards her and a box of crayons. She then started to draw. Billy had already left and gone back into the garden.

Brock returned the medical box back to the cupboard and then went back to the sink. Just then his pokegear went off. Brock pulled the small device from his pocket and checked the caller it was Ash.

"Hey Ash, how are you buddy? Huh you're in Pewter now, Sure you can come over, I will see you in a bit. Yeah bye." Brock hang up and then looked around the house. It was nice and tidy, he then went to the back garden where his other siblings were.

"Hey everyone, my friend Ash is coming over, so I want you all on your best behaviour."

One of Brock's brothers eyes blinked in surprise. "Wait Ash? As in Ash Ketchum, two time league champion and winner of the Orange Islands that Ash?"

Ash groaned and nodded. "Yes, so no badgering him for autographs okay."

Meanwhile Ash, Cynthia and Sabrina were making their way towards the residential area of Pewter City. They had already popped into the Pokemon Centre. Ash had checked the pokenav and the first facility was less then 20 minutes outside the city, so they could stay over night in the Centre and prepare. It had been tricky navigating the Forest, however it had been worth it. Cynthia had managed to catch a Venipede. Ash could see Brock's house in the distance. The house was just as he had remembered it. It was bigger then the rest of the houses, no doubt because of all Brock's siblings. As they got closer Ash could see a few kids in the front garden, and then he saw his old friend waving towards them.

Brock stood in the front garden, he was surprised to see Ash with two girls. He knew Sabrina from their travels but the blonde was new to him. What surprised Brock even more was both girls were holding his hand. Not just like normal friends holding hands, but their fingers were interlocked like a couple.

"Hey Ash no long time no see. Hey Sabrina hope you been keeping him out of trouble. Ash who is this pretty girl with you?"

Ash greeted Brock with a Bro hug. "Brock good to see you. This is Cynthia, you remember the girl I told you about, the one I saved in Viridian City from Team Rocket. Well It turns out she is part of the bond I share with Sabrina. Cynthia meet Brock, a good friend and one of my first travelling companions."

Cynthia shook Brock hand. "It's nice to meet you Brock, Ash as told me a great deal about you, and your journey through Kanto."

Brock laughed. "All good I hope, anyway what are you doing in Pewter Ash? Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you, but I thought you were heading to Hoenn after Johto. Oh where are my manners please come in."

Brock lead Ash and the girls into the house and towards the lounge. He noticed several of his siblings were standing by the door way peeking into the room. "Sorry Ash, my brothers and sisters heard you were coming. You're a bit of a celebrity now you know."

Ash took a seat on the sofa in between Cynthia and Sabrina. "No problem, if they want an autograph I will be happy to sign one. As for Hoenn well I was heading there, until I meet someone called Scott. He is the head of group of Elite facilities, collectively known as the Battle Frontier. I decided to take the challenge. The first facility is just outside your home town and so I thought we could pop in on the way."

"Oh you're planning to challenge the Battle Frontier, I heard all those brains are really tough."

Ash blinked in surprise. "Wait you've heard of it?"

Brock nodded. "Yeah in fact my girlfriend is one of the Brains, we met last year. Her name is Lucy, she also known as the Pike Queen. She has a facility not too far from Vermillion City.

Ash wasn't sure what was more surprising Brock had a girlfriend or that he knew about the battle Frontier. "You have a girlfriend, how did you manage that?"

Brock grinned, I'll tell you it all happened last year."

 _Flash Back_

 _Brock was walking through Viridian Forest, he was on his way to Viridian City, to en-roll at the university there. He suddenly heard the sound of a battle going on from one of the clearing. He wondered who was battling. He heard the voice of a female._

 _"Seviper use Poison tail!"_

 _Brock came upon the clearing, he laid eyes on the girl who was instructing her Seviper to attack a Milotic on the other side. He had never seen anything so beautiful. The girls had long black and red hair that reminded him of a Seviper in its style and colours. She was wearing a purple Halter neck crop top and a pair of Black pants with a gold diamond pattern around the top. She was also wearing long purple gloves, she looked to be around 17 or 18._

 _Lucy was so occupied with her training that she didn't realise she had an admirer watching her. "Good Job Milotic, Now use Water Pulse, Seviper dodge and use Poison Sting!" Both her Pokemon followed out the commands causing explosions in the clearing. Good job both of you... " Lucy heard the sound of clapping and turned her head towards the noise. Watching her was boy who had brown spiky hair, he was dressed in a green t-shirt and a pair of grey combat pants. He looked to be around 17 or 18._

 _"Hello"_

 _Brock seeing he had the girls attention walked towards her. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was just interested in the way you were training your Pokemon. My names Brock and I'm from Pewter City."_

 _Lucy smiled. "Names Lucy, I didn't thing anyone else would be around, this is Seviper and Milotic, are you a Pokemon trainers?"_

 _Brock nodded. "Well I do battle, but I wouldn't call myself a trainer. I was planning to be a Pokemon Breeder, but then decided to be a Pokemon Doctor. I am on my way to en-roll at the University in Viridian."_

 _Lucy brushed some hair away from her face. "Oh cool, so you have experience with Pokemon breeding, could you give me your opinion on my Seviper and Milotic. I do my best but would like the opinion of someone with a bit of experience in the field."_

 _Brock grinned. "Sure, I can do that. Lets see your Seviper first. "Brock knelt down in front of the Poison type. "Well from first inspection, I can see you have raised it really well. It scales are really bright, and shiny. It tail also look very strong. Tell me was this your first Pokemon?"_

 _Lucy blinked in surprise. "Why yes it was, how could you know that? Can you tell that by just looking at it?"_

 _Brock looked up and grinned. "Actually it was a guess, the way you are dressed and the colours you wear, are very similar to Seviper, even your hair looks a little like Seviper. Just from that I can tell you're both very close."_

 _Lucy blushed. "Thanks, Yes Seviper was my first, you see I love Serpent type Pokemon. I have a Milotic, Seperior and a Dragonair, what type of Pokemon do you like?"_

 _Brock stood up and removed several balls from his belt, he then tossed them up in the air. Out of the balls appeared a Crobat, Onix, Golem, and a Ninetails. Vulpix had wanted to evolve. Brock watched as Lucy approached Onix who lowered itself towards her._

 _"Oh wow you have all sorts of Pokemon, they all look really strong too, especially this Onix, hey I know would you like to have a battle?"_

 _Brock nodded. "Sure I'll battle you, is two on two okay with you?"_

 _Lucy nodded. "That's fine with me. In fact lets make it more Interesting how about a double Battle. My Seviper and Milotic vs which ever two Pokemon you chose."_

 _Brock smiled. "Sure, I will use Onix and Ninetails."_

 _Lucy and Brock stood opposite each other with their Pokemon ready to battle. "Okay Brock you can have the first move."_

 _Borck nodded. "Okay Ninetails use **Sunny Day** , Onix use **Rock Polish**!" Ninetails growled towards the sky, suddenly the sunlight got very bright and washed over the entire field. Meanwhile Onix, flickered as it raised its speed."_

 _Lucy grinned. "Nice Brock, Milotic use **Attract** on Onix, Seviper use **Dig!** " Seviper quickly burrowed underground while Milotic raised its tail and hid its face, it then fluttered its eye lashes and a shower of hearts hit Onix causing the Rock type to become infatuated by the water type._

 _"Brock looked to the field there was no way of knowing where Seviper would come up. "Onix use **Earthquake**! Ninetail use **Protect**!"_

 _The fire type raised a shield around itself, however Onix just swayed with heart for eyes._

 _Lucy grinned. "Milotic use **Ice Beam** on Onix"_

 _Milotic opened its mouth and unleashed a power stream of ice power towards the rock type."_

 _Brock seeing the incoming attack decided to counter. "Ninetail intercept with **Flamethrower** , Onix use **Dig**!"_

 _Ninetail unleashed a stream of flames blocking the ice beam, this time Onix did listen and burrowed underground. As it did Seviper broke the surface under Onix to find no target._

 _Lucy frowned. "Good counter Brock, but lets see you dodge this one. "Milotic use **Surf** , Seviper use **Poison tail** on Ninetails." Milotic rose up on a wave of water which crashed across the field drenching Seviper and flooding the holes made by dig. There was a loud groan before the head of Onix appeared with swirl for eyes._

 _Brock watched as Seviper was about slam its glowing purple tail towards Ninetails. "Use **Protect** Ninetails?" The fire type raised a shield protecting itself from the surf and the poison tails. Now use **Solar beam** on Milotic!"_

 _Due to the sunlight the solar beam didn't need time to charge and blasted across the field before hitting Milotic for some moderate damage._

 _Lucy was surprised with the sudden grass type attack. "Milotic use **Twister**! Seviper use **Glare**!" Seviper stared towards the fire type. Suddenly a large pair of purple spectral eyes appeared causing the fire type to flinch as it was paralysed. It then cried out as it was hit with two powerful wind tornadoes. It swayed and the fell with swirl for eyes._

 _Brock sighed and recalled both Pokemon. "Good battle Lucy, but I can't help but think you're not a normal trainer are you. Those Pokemon are super strong. "_

 _Lucy knelt and stroked the head of her Seviper and hugged her Milotic. "Nothing get past you does it. You're right I am not a normal trainer. Tell me Brock have you ever heard of the Battle Frontier?"_

 _Brock thought for a moment. "The name doesn't ring any bells"_

 _Lucy smiled. "It's not surprising you see the Frontier is a sort of specialised challenge for those who have won tournaments and such. The Frontier is made up of seven facilities, each one protected by a skill trainer known as a Brain. I am one of those Brains. In the frontier I am known as the Pike queen, because my Facility is based on a pipe maze. If the trainers can reach me and navigate the maze then they can battle me for a chance to earn a symbol. If a trainer manages to collect all seven symbols then they will be inducted into the Battle Frontier hall of fame. As of this moment no one has managed to be inducted."_

 _Brock whistled. "Wow, no wonder you were tough" Brock looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Crap I need to get going, sorry Lucy, hey do you mind if I get your pokegear number, I would love to see you again. Maybe we could go for dinner sometime?"_

 _Lucy blushed. "Are you asking me on a date Brock?"_

 _Brock gulped. "Not so much of a date but a friendly meeting, of course if you want to call it a date that's fine too."_

 _Lucy giggled. "Sure Brock I would love too. Here is my number, give me call sometime." Lucy then walked up to Brock and kissed him on the cheek._

Present

"After that I rang her and we meet for dinner, we've been dating since. I warn you Ash those brains are tough, Lucy's Milotic knocked out my Ninetails with one twister."

Ash was surprised by that, twister wasn't that powerful and seeing how Milotic wasn't even a dragon type then the move would be quite weak. Ash then remembered that Vulpix didn't have much battle experience and that might have been a factor too. "Well I am happy for you mate, Lucy sounds like a great girl. Least she will keep you from bothering Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny."

Brock laughed. "True, in fact since I meet Lucy, I haven't shown any interest in other women at all. Including Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Don't forget I go to university where I am training to be a Pokemon Doctor, the place is full of nurse Joys."

Ash laughed. "I can imagine, have you heard from Misty, I was planning to visit her too, but not sure if I should."

Brock knew why Ash was nervous to meet Misty the girl had a huge crush on Ash, anyone could have seen that while they were travelling together, however when Sabrina had shown up, things had changed. Ash's attention was entirely on Sabrina, and Misty had felt like a third wheel. "Well I heard she and Tracey hooked up, but recently broke up. Seem Misty still hasn't got over the crush she had on you Ash."

Ash lowered his head. "Was afraid you would say that, maybe it's best if we avoid Cerulean then. Anyway where are all your siblings, if they want autographs or a photo then I will happy sign for them or pose."

There was loud chorus of "Me, Me I want a photo," Ash noticed all the kids suddenly charged into the room. Ash laughed.

"Okay everyone line up"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did Ash would actually age and win a league (Orange Island doesn't count)**

 **A/N: Okay people here is the first Battle Frontier challenge, now I know in the anime Noland used Articuno, however I decided to go in the direction of the game version where each trainer chooses three random Pokemon. I think this would make a the challenge much more interesting, hope you liked the change and please enjoy.**

 **Battle Factory**

Up in the distance a large building came into focus. The building had the appearance of a warehouse and factory all combined into one. Ash and the girls had left Brock's a while ago. They had considered going to the Battle Factory tomorrow, but Ash was so excited that he wanted to take his First challenge today. Ash had been thinking about what Pokemon he would use. He wanted to show these Brains that he was a capable trainer and so decided to start off strong. Pikachu, Knuckles and Dragonite would be his three Pokemon, if it was four on four then he would add Charizard. As the teens got closer to the factory they began to realise just how big the facility was. Ash spotted Scott's red convertible parked outside, he had contacted Scott after they had left Bock's and informed him that he was heading to the factory now.

"So Ash nervous?"

Ash turned his head towards Cynthia and grinned. "A little, I am not sure how strong these Brains are, but I will give it my all you can count on that." Ash noticed Sabrina head was buried in a book it was the called 'Contests for beginners' It was the book that Daisy had given her in Pallet, it seems Sabrina was quite serious about trying out at being a coordinator. "You okay Sabrina? You've had your head in that book since we left Brock's."

Sabrina closed the book and put in her bag. "Oh sorry, I was reading up on something, so were here already, didn't take long, you ready?"

Ash nodded. "Ready as I will ever be, I have already decided on the three Pokemon I will be using." As the three teens reached a large set of double doors one of them opened and Scott appeared in the doorway.

"Ash you're finally here, good come in, I will introduce you to Noland the Brain of the Battle Factory." Scott as usual was dressed in a bright pattern shirt and white shorts, he gestured for Ash and the girls to follow him. Once inside he closed the door behind him. A tall man with a flat red cap appeared. Nolan was dressed in a black short sleeve polo-shirt, black trousers, and over the Polo-shirt he wear a long white jacket

"You must be Ash, it's nice to meet you, my names Noland and I am the Brain for the Battle Factory, Scott has spoken quite highly of you young man, I am looking forward to our battle."

Ash shook the offered hand. "Thanks Noland, this is Cynthia and Sabrina my travelling companions and this little guy on my shoulder is my starter Pikachu"

Noland inclined his head towards the two girls. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and welcome to the Battle Factory, so Ash I take it Scott hasn't told you about the challenges that await you?"

Ash shook his head. "No all I have been told is there are seven facilities, each one guarded by a Brain which I must defeat to obtain a symbol."

Noland nodded. "Yep that's about right, well let me explain to you what we do here at the Battle factory, you see I guard the symbol of knowledge, this means I test trainers on how well they know Pokemon, their moves and types. So in this challenge you don't use your own Pokemon but three random Pokemon that I have trained and raised."

Ash blinked in surprise he hadn't been expecting that, however this new stipulation would just make the challenge a lot more interesting. "Okay that sounds fun, so where do I choose my three Pokemon?"

Noland moved to the side behind was large crate on a conveyor belt with over a dozen poke balls placed inside it. "We select three from this crate, that right Ash to make the challenge fair, I too will use three random Pokemon, they have all been trained to listen to who ever is using them, so you don't need to worry about them refusing to listen to you. As the challenger, you get to pick first."

Ash stepped up to the crate all the poke balls looked the same, so it really was just luck of the draw. Ash selected one from the top row, one from the middle, and one from the bottom. He stepped back and allowed Noland to select his three.

"Okay then if were ready I will lead you to the battle field." Noland grabbed hold of a small terminal that was hanging down from the ceiling, he then pressed a blue button on the terminal, as he did huge large gears began to spin and the door behind him swung open to reveal a large battle field surrounded by a gallery where people could watch.

"If your companions want to take a seat in the Gallery, and Ash if you would like to make your way over to the left trainer box, then we can get this challenge underway. Scott will you referee for us, Johnson is ill today."

Scott smiled. "Sure Noland, happy to oblige." Scott made his way across the field and stood on the outside of the battle field, ready to judge the challenge.

Ash handed Pikachu to Sabrina who along with Cynthia took a seat in the gallery above the field. Ash stepped into his trainers box and then turned to see Noland was standing in his box. He clipped the three balls onto his belt and stood ready.

Scott raised both arms. "This is an official Battle Frontier Challenge between the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet town, and the Battle Frontier Brain of the Battle Factory Noland. This is a three on three contest, there are no substitutes allowed. Once all of the Pokemon from one trainer his knocked out, I will declare the winner. Ready and begin!"

Ash threw his ball onto the field it opened up to reveal a powerful looking Marowak

Noland threw his own ball onto the field and out of it appeared a Pincer. "Pinsir use **Sword Dance**!" The large stag beetle Pokemon raised its attack power.

Ash looked to his Marowak and wondered what moves it might know. "Marowak use **Focus Energy**!" Marowak growled and was surrounded by energy this would let it land critical hits more easy."

Noland grinned. "Pinsir use **Double Team**!" Pinsir began to flicker and then soon the field filled with Pinsirs.

Ash looked around wondering where the real one was. "Marowak hit them all with **Sandstorm**!" Ash hoped Marowak knew that move, as a ground type it would get a defence boost as well as reducing the accuracy of Pinsir. Ash watched as Marowak created a sandstorm that caused all the copies to vanish revealing the real Pinsir, who winced as it was battered by the storm.

Noland was impressed. "Wow not to Shabby Ash, not many trainers know that Marowak can use Sandstorm, I am impressed. Pinsir use **Earthquake**!" Pinsir lifted its leg and slammed it hard into the ground, the earthquake hit Marowak for some damage. Ash decided to counter.

"Marowak use **Double-edge**!" Marowak charged into Pinsir hitting the bug type for some damage, however due to its ability rock head it suffered no recoil-damage. The Double-edge had been critical thanks to focus energy.

Noland watched as his Pinsir was hit hard by the powerful double-edge, he was surprised to see his Pinsir go to one knee. That double-edge must have landed a critical hit. "Hang in there Pinsir use **Revenge**!"

Pinsir whole body glowed red, it then charged across the field and slammed into Marowak who was forced back several feet, it suddenly fell to one knee.

Ash was surprised by the counter, however he decided to use one of his own, Marowak use **Bone rush**!" Marowak raised its bone club, and charged across the field it then hit Pinser several times the last hit was around the head. Pinsir stumbled back and began to sway, it then fell with swirl for eyes.

Scott raised his arm on Ash side of the field. "Pinsir is unable to battle Marowak wins, Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Noland recalled Pinsir. "Excellent work my friend take a good rest." Noland then threw another ball onto the field "Lets go!"

The ball snapped open to reveal a Powerful Flygon who hovered over the field by flapping it bug like wings.

Ash looked on nervously that was one powerful Pokemon, "Marowak use **Double team**!" Marowak flickered and created several copies of itself

Noland Laughed. "Won't do you any good Ash, Flygon use **Earthquake**!" Flygon roared and caused the whole field to shake, one by one the copies vanished until Marowak was sent flying skywards, it crashed landed on the field laid out flat with swirl for eyes.

Scott raised his arm on Noland side of the field. "Marowak is unable to battle, Flygon wins, challenger send out your next Pokemon."

Ash recalled Marowak, he then threw another ball onto the field, it snapped open and Ash had a huge grin on his face, it was Snorlax, a Pokemon he knew how to use efficiently.

Noland knew Snorlax could be a tricky customer to deal with so decided to attack head on. "Flygon use **Rock slide**!" Flygon roared and spectral rocks appeared above Snorlax, they then began to rain down on the normal type, however Ash had a counter.

"Snorlax use **Curse**! Unfortunately Snorlax just stood there looking confused, Ash couldn't believe it this Snorlax didn't know curse. "Snorlax use **Ice beam**!" This time Snorlax reacted and opened its huge mouth before firing the ice beam towards Flygon.

Noland quickly ordered a counter. "Flygon fly up high and dodge then use **Dragon Claw!** " Flygon avoided the ice beam, its claw then grew as it charged head first from above towards Snorlax.

Ash saw the incoming attack, if it knew ice beam, then maybe. "Snorlax counter with **Ice Punch**!" Snorlax fist glowed it then swung its huge fist which collided with the incoming dragon claw, use the type advantage the ice punch broke the deadlock and hit Flygon who cried out as it flew back towards Noland.

Noland smiled. "Not bad Ash, Flygon use **Earthquake**!" Flygon again caused the field to shake. Snorlax was hit hard, but it could still battle.

Ash could see his Snorlax didn't have much left, Noland might have trained these Pokemon, but from Ash point of view not very well. "Snorlax use **Rest** " Snorlax fell backwards and began to sleep recovering all its lost health points.

Noland looked on. "Risky move Ash, Flygon use **Dragon Claw**!" Flygon's claws grew it then charged across the field and was about to hit Snorlax before Ash countered.

"Snorlax use **Sleep Talk**!" Ash watched as Snorlax opened its mouth and several large bubbles appeared and hit Flygon, making the dragon/ground type feel drowsy. It had been hit with Snorlax's Yawn attack., however the dragon claw had also landed doing some damage to the sleeping Pokemon.

Ash had been surprised, he had been hoping for a Ice beam, or Ice Punch, but yawn was even better now Flygon would fall asleep next turn, and due to no substitutes being allowed then Noland wouldn't be able to do anything. Just as Ash predicted Flygon fell asleep.

Noland groaned there was little he could do until his Pokemon woke up. His Flygon didn't know Sleep talk like Snorlax did.

Ash seeing the ground/dragon type asleep decided to try sleep talk once more. "Snorlax use **Sleep Talk**." This time Snorlax got up and and jumped it then landed belly first on flygon for a powerful body slam attack.

Noland winced that would have done some damage, he hoped Flygon would wake up soon, or this battle was over. Noland watched as Ash ordered another Sleep Talk attack this times it was Hyper beam, the blast hit Flygon who was sent rolling backwards, it opened its eyes and then flew up ready to battle.

Ash groaned, that was Unfortunate, as Flygon woke up so did Snorlax, however due to Hyper beam it couldn't attack till next turn meaning Noland had a chance to deal major damage.

Noland was glad his Pokemon was awake. "Flygon use **Outrage**!" Flygon whole body glowed, it then charged across the field lashing out at Snorlax sending the normal type rolling backwards.

Ash smiled. "Outrage was powerful but it had one major drawback, it was the only move Flygon could use until the confusion kicked in. this meant Ash now had the advantage.

Noland wasn't happy he was hoping that Outrage would have been enough to put Snorlax away, however he was now stuck, he knew it was all over when he heard the next attack.

"Snorlax use **Ice Beam**!" Snorlax opened its mouth and the unleashed the powerful ice beam that hit Flygon, causing the dragon/ground type to cry out and fall to the field with swirl for eyes.

Scott raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. "Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is Snorlax, trainer send out your final Pokemon."

Noland recalled Flygon. "Excellent work my friend take a good rest. "Well Ash I am impressed, not many challengers have forced me to use all three Pokemon. I choose you!"

The ball snapped open and a powerful looking Electabuzz appeared. "Electabuzz use **Thunder Punch**!" The electric type charged its fist with electricity and then smashed it into the Normal type who again rolled backwards, it still got up though.

Ash knew he had another Pokemon but Ash didn't want to be forced to use all three. He wanted to make a statement to the Frontier, as he knew this battle would reach their ears soon enough. "Snorlax use **Rest** "

Snorlax again fell asleep, recovering all of its lost health points.

Noland groaned all that hard work and now he was back to square one. "Electabuzz use **Focus Punch**!" The electric type fist glowed as it built up enough energy.

Ash seeing the attack charge knew he had to act fast, focus punch was powerful however if the Pokemon using it was hit before the punch could land then it would fail. "Snorlax use **Sleep Talk** "

Snorlax opened its mouth and and out of it little bubbles appeared. Great it was using Yawn, that wouldn't stop the focus punch, but it would cause the Electric type to fall asleep on the next turn or so Ash though. Ash noticed the bubbles were having no effect on the electric type.

Noland laughed. "Nice try Ash, but the same trick won't work twice, you see this Electabuzz as the ability vital spirit, this prevents this Pokemon falling asleep. Now Electabuzz use **Focus Punch**!"

The electric type had stored enough energy in its fist, it punched Snorlax hard, doing some major damage.

Ash gritted his teeth. "Snorlax use **Sleep talk**!" This time Snorlax used Ice beam that hit the electric type for moderate damage, also the ice beam had caused its leg to become frozen and stuck to the field preventing it from moving.

Noland growled. "Electabuzz use **Brick break** on that ice and then use **Thunder Punch** on Snorlax"

Electabuzz hand glowed, it then chopped at the ice breaking free. It then charged its fist ready to hit the powerful thunder punch.

Ash knew he had to act fast, but Snorlax was still sleeping. "Snorlax use **Sleep talk** " This time Snorlax stood up and towered over the electric type, who eyes widened as the huge Pokemon slammed on top of him. There were sparks of electricity as Electabuzz tried to get free, however soon the electricity vanished. Snorlax rolled off Electabuzz showing the electric type flat as a pancake and with swirl for eyes.

Scott raised the flag on Ash's side of the field. "Electabuzz is unable to battle, the winner is Snorlax, as all of the brains Pokemon are knocked out, I declare Ash Ketchum the challenger the winner of this contest."

Ash couldn't believe it, he had done it. His first battle Frontier victory was in the bag. Ash recalled Snorlax and walked onto the field where Noland was waiting with his hand extended.

"Well done young man, I can see just why you are a three time champion, you didn't even know those Pokemon and yet you were able to use them to their full ability. Whats more you onlu needed two of them to beat me, I am very impressed. As prove of your victory I am pleased to present you with the Knowledge Symbol, congratulation."

Ash took the small coin from Noland and then posed. "Alright I won a Knowledge symbol." Ash heard Sabrina and Cynthia cheering for him in the gallery, he was then approached by Scott.

"Well Ash you've beaten your first Brain, any idea where your heading next? The closes Facility from here would be the Battle Palace which is located just outside of Cerulean City."

Ash stomach dropped it seems he would have no choice but to travel to Cerulean it was just hoping that he didn't bump into Misty, or there could be real problems.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did Ash would age and win a league**

 **A/N: Okay here is the next chapter, this chapter was inspired by the episode The Misty Mermaid. There is also some Misty fan service at the beginning enjoy. The next chapter will be out in August.**

 **Cerulean City Gym**

"Sedra use **Hydro pump**!"

The dragon type Pokemon surfed across the small pool towards the edge where a Raticate was now swaying after being hit with with a twister attack. The dragon type trumpet like nose exploded as a blast of concentrated water slammed into the Raticate causing the normal type to roll backwards and fall onto the field with swirl for eyes.

"Raticate is unable to battle, the winner is Misty the Gym leader of Cerulean City."

Misty recalled Sedra and then walked around and shook the young trainers hand. "If you ever want to challenge again just let me know. It was close call you did really well."

Misty smiled as the trainer thanked her and then left the gym. Misty groaned and looked up at the clock this was a third battle this morning. It seems more and more trainers had popped up, she never remembered there being this many before. Most were coming from Pallet, a lot of the trainers there had been influenced by Ash Ketchum, the two time league champion and her close friend.

She had heard that Ash was back in the region and hoped that he might pop in to see her. Misty drapped a towel around herself and headed towards the showers. She was almost sixteen now, and already was growing into quite a beautiful young woman. Misty entered her room, and locked the door. The only ones at the gym were her sisters apart from herself of course, but she didn't want to be disturbed. Misty pulled off her crop top exposing her light blue bra, which soon joined the top in the washing basket. Misty's breasts bounced freely, well if you could call b cup breast bouncing. Misty shimmered out of her jean shorts and then removed the last article of clothing her blue panties. She tossed them all into the wash basket, and opened the bathroom door and stepped inside.

As Misty started the shower her mind drifted off back to Ash and their journey through Kanto together. She remembered the first time she had encountered him. Misty had been fishing by a small river and had been trying to hook a Poliwag, unfortunately the rod she had wasn't strong enough for the Pokemon she managed to hook up. The Poliwhirl had pulled her into the river creating a loud splash which had drawn the attention of the trainer sleeping in his tent not to far from the river edge. The trainer of course had been Ash, and he had helped her and then given her a towel to dry herself. If that wasn't enough, he had then allowed her to change in his tent. As the water turned cold to hot, and the steam built up in the small cubicle Misty stepped in and shut the door.

Misty stepped under the shower head, and let the hot water run all over and down her body, as the water trickled over her breast she felt her nipples getting hard. Misty grabbed for the shampoo bottle and poured some into her hands, before applying it to her hair. She rubbed it in and her mind drifted back towards other memories involving Ash. There of course had been their first real battle. Misty had wanted to steer Ash away from her hometown, as she didn't want him learning about her sisters and why she had left the gym in the first place. However the boy had been stubborn and had insisted they travel to Cerulean. Misty must admit she had been surprised by the attitude of her sisters. They had turned the gym into a water show arena and didn't want to battle trainers for gym badges. When they had tried to give Ash his badge, she had stepped in and insisted he actually battled for the badge. It was here that she revealed to him why she had left the gym and chosen to travel. The battle itself of course had been a complete failure on her part. Then again Ash wasn't your average trainers.

Misty rinsed the shampoo from her hair, and then grabbed the liquid soap bottle and squeezed some of the soap onto her hands. She applied it to her body, making sure she rubbed it in until it started to lather all over. As her hands brushed her more sensitive area, she stopped. Her mind then again focused on Ash, there had been a good reason why she had travelled with him. Misty fancied him, and wanted them to become boyfriend and girlfriend. As Misty hand worked between her legs she started to imagine that Ash was there with her in the shower, his muscled body squeezed up behind her, one of his hands were now cupping her breast by the other hand went to work down below. As Misty increased her stroking she imagined Ash was whispering in her ear, and kissing her neck while his fingers went inside her, and slowly bought her to her release. As Misty reached her peak she slumped against the wall of the shower, if only all that had been real. However once Sabrina came on the scene all her hopes and dreams were shattered. The purple haired gym leader had revealed to Ash that she was to be his future partner. After Ash Misty had really felt like a third wheel, sure she was travelling with Ash, but they were not as close as they were before Sabrina had joined them.

Misty turned off the shower and grabbed the large towel and stepped out of the cubicle, she opened the door of the bathroom and stepped into her room, with the large towel drapped around her wet body, and another small towel was wrapped around her head. After she realised that she was never going to catch Ash's attention she had started to distance herself from him, however even now her feeling for him were still strong. She had tried to move on by dating Tracey, but that hadn't work, whenever they were together she just thought of Ash. She didn't want to lead the Pokemon watcher on and so had decided end their brief relationship. All she could manage was to let him kiss her a few times. Misty walked over to her drawers and sorted out some new clothes and underwear, as she was getting dressed she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Misty, Ash is on his way, he just rang. He said he would be popping in half an hour or so, I thought you would want to know." Misty heard her sister foot steps walk down the corridor. Ash was coming here in half an hour. Misty turned to look at her clothes these would never do, plus she had half an hour to make herself look good. Their wasn't a moment to lose.

 **Meanwhile in the Cerulean City Pokemon Centre**

Ash and the girls were sat in the diner area having lunch, however Ash had hardly touched his plate, and this was a great concern for his two girlfriends, as they knew if there was one thing Ash love to do, it was to eat. Ash however was just pushing the food around on his plate, not actually taking any bites. The reason for this was he was nervous, he would soon be meeting Misty, a girl that he had grown close to while they travelled through Kanto. In fact he had even fancied the orange hair water trainer, but all that changed when he had meet Sabrina. Ash knew he could never be with Misty, and had decided to try distance himself from her. All his focus had been on Sabrina. Now he was in her home town, not even a mile away from her gym. His stomach was doing somersaults.

Sabrina looked across the table, she knew this was going to be hard for both Ash and Misty. Sabrina wasn't blind, she could tell how much Misty liked Ash, and she could tell her boyfriend still had a soft spot for Misty, however there was no future for both of them. The two of them needed to sort this out, or else it would start to cause friction between the three of them. Sabrina wasn't sure if it was love Ash was feeling for Misty or lust, and was prepared to give him a free pass, just to get it out of his system, if Misty agreed of course. She hadn't told Cynthia this, the blond hadn't been with them through Kanto so she didn't know who Misty really was. If need be she and Cynthia would go off somewhere and leave Ash and Misty alone. Of course that was if it went that far.

"Come on Ash eat up, you can't go meeting Misty on an empty stomach." Sabrina noticed Ash looked up and nodded. He then began to fork mouthfuls of food into his mouth.

Ash eventually finished his last mouthful, he placed his knife and fork down onto the plate, and sat back and let his food settle. He was still quite nervous, but knew this had to be done. He couldn't go avoiding Misty all his life. Plus maybe if he sorted this out then he could focus on his second Battle Frontier challenge.

As the three left the Pokemon Centre the journey to the Gym which would normally had taken five minutes felt like an hour to Ash. He was going over everything in his head, and trying to get his thoughts into some sort of order. Brock had told him that Misty had ended it with Tracey because she was still in love with him, so he was worried how she would react. He was also worried on how he Should greet her, should he hug her? Would she take that the wrong way. Each step felt like two miles. Ash noticed Pikachu nudged him.

 _Cheers up boss, I am sure everything will be okay."_

Ash smiled as his friend tired to resassure him, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that this was all a bad idea. As they approached the gym he turned to walk off in the other direction, however a firm grab from Sabrina spinning him around put an end to that idea.

"You need to get this out of your system Ash, its not good. You need to be 100% focused on your goal of winning the Battle Frontier, you can't do that with Misty hanging over your head. Now lets go."

Ash shoulder slumped in defeat, his hand was on the door handle, he turned his head once more to his girlfriends, silently pleading, not to make him go through with this, however in return all he got were two strong glares. Ash pulled open the doors and stepped into the sun lit large pool area. He noticed Misty was over the other side. She was dressed in a white crop top, and a blue mini skirt, white socks and sneakers. Ash watched as Misty saw him and then raced around the pool towards him. This was it, the confrontation he feared.

Misty was feeling the same, it was the first time she had seen Ash since the Indigo League in person, sure she had seen him in the league at the Silver conference, but that had been on TV, this was in person, and she had to say he looked good. He was no longer wearing his cap, and his hair had been cut, plus he was dressed in a black jacket and black combat trousers. Misty noticed Sabrina one side and then the Mystery blonde on the other side, who was that? Misty dropped what she was doing and ran around the pool towards Ash, she wondered what would happen if she greeted him with a hug. Would he take that the wrong way? How would Sabrina react. Throwing all caution to the wind she jumped into his Arm.

Ash managed to keep his balance as the body of Misty slammed into him and hugged him. He hesitated at first, but then wrapped his arms around her slender waist and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too Misty." Ash broke the hug and noticed Misty face, her deep green eyes and a large smile.

"I've missed you Ash, thanks for dropping by. So are you going to introduce me." Misty eyes looked towards Cynthia who she noticed was frowning a little, as she had her arms around Ash still.

Ash came to senses the smile on Misty face had stunned him for a few seconds, she looked so happy to see him. "Sorry, Misty this is Cynthia. I remember that girl I told you I saved in Viridian City from Team Rocket, well that was Cynthia. Sabrina you already know. Both are my girlfriends as Cynthia also shares the bond I and Sabrina has."

Misty was surprised by the revelation however before she could say anything one of her sister raced towards her, it was Violet, and she looked worried.

"Misty we have a problem, Lily not well, and won't be able to perform tonight. Oh you have company sorry, wait! Is that Ash Ketchum?"

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously, last time he had seen Violet was when she had tried to hand him a Cascade badge, because she and Misty's other sisters didn't want to battle. That was when Misty had stepped in.

"Wait I know, why don't we let Ash play Lily's part, he a huge celebrity and he could draw quite a crowd, what do you say Ash, will you help us with our performance. I don't want to cancel the show, and were fully booked tonight. That would be a lot of refunds."

Ash gulped, talk about being put on the spot, then again he didn't have anything better to do, and plus he wanted to help Misty. He turned his head towards Cynthia and Sabrina trying to judge their reactions, however he didn't need to judge and Sabrina smiled.

"Go for it Ash, beside we planned to stay in Cerulean over night."

Ash looked to Misty and noticed she was blushing a little, Ash wondered why, however he turned to Violet and nodded.

"Sure I will be happy to help out, by the way what part will I be playing?"

Violet was thrilled, she had been worried she would have to cancel, but now the show could go on, plus she knew just how much Misty liked Ash. "Well you see Basically Misty plays a Mermaid, who lives under the Ocean and guards a treasure, you will play the role of a prince who will save her from two pirates who want to steal the treasure. The prince is victorious and lives happily ever after with the mermaid. Voilet then rushed off and returned with a large wad of paper. "This is the script, don't worry about lines as it is all narrated. All you would have to do is act."

Ash took the script and read through it, however the stage direction at the end of the performance made his worried. "Wait, it says that I have to kiss Misty at the end."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Well Duh, doesn't that happen it most romance performances. You don't have a problem with it do you?"

Ash turned his head to Sabrina and Cynthia, again it was Sabrina who spoke up. "It's just a kiss Ash, I am sure it would okay, I don't have a problem with it, Cynthia what about you?"

Cynthia shook her head. "I don't have a problem, after all it just acting."

Ash groaned, he was hoping for some resistance from both his girlfriends, however they were fine with it. Ash now knew why Misty was blushing, she would have to kiss him, but wait if that was the case then did Lily kiss her too. The thought was kind of a turn on, for Ash, two girls kissing.

"Okay lets do this"

All afternoon everyone practiced, Sabrina and Cynthia watched as Ash and Misty nervously performed together, when ever they were touching both were blushing like mad and trying to hide it from each other. Sabrina sighed, from what she could see from the interaction it was more lust then love for Ash, and it seems the same with Misty. Sabrina was giving her free pass thing another thought, maybe if they hooked up for the night, both would get it out of their system, however she would have to lay down some rules for Misty.

"Cynthia we need to talk, come with me." Cynthia wondered what Sabrina could want, however she left the stands and followed Sabrina leaving Ash, Misty and her sisters to practice.

Meanwhile else where in Cerulean City, Jessie, James and Meowth had finally caught up to Ash. Giovanni had given them intructions to shadow the twerp and his friends. The three agents of Team Rocket looked at the huge sign, which was advertising the Performance. As usual Jessie had spent their allowance and now they were broke. They didn't want to contact Giovanni and tell him and so have decided to try steal some Pokemon. Hoping that if they gave the Pokemon to the boss then maybe he would give them some more money. Unfortunately they hadn't had a chance to snag any Pokemon, until now that was.

Jessie got a manic glint in her eye. "I bet all those water Pokemon will fetch a high price from the boss.

James wasn't too sure. "Jessie you think that's a good idea, I mean the place is going to packed, not to mention the security, why not target a weak trainer and steal their Pokemon. Ouch!" James cowered as he held is head where Jessie had had whacked him.

"Listen up James, we will get no where unless we pull something big, were going to steal all those Pokemon and that is final. Meowth how what supplies do we actually have left?"

Meowth looked at their inventory. "Well large machines are out, but we do have the Balloon, and a few nets, plus a few detonation devices to blow off the roof."

Jessie Smiled. "Good this is what we are going to do?"

 **Later that Evening**

The Gym was packed to the brim with spectators who had come to see the show. Disguised in the crowd were Jessie, James and Meowth who had managed to swipe some tickets. The Balloon was hidden behind the gym all ready for their big escape, and Meowth held onto a remote that could control the balloon. They took their seats right at the end, so they could sneak off soon as the performance started.

Meanwhile Ash was back stage dressed in his Prince costume. He didn't have to worry about lines due to the whole story being narrated, still he was quite nervous. He and Misty had been rehearsing all afternoon, however they hadn't practised the last scene, this what Ash was nervous about. The Kiss.

Misty was feeling the same, she was stood on one of the diving boards in her mermaid costume, ready to dive into the pool. Being with Ash all afternoon had been great, but nerve racking at the same time. She like Ash was nervous about the kiss. In the past the kiss with Lily hadn't bothered that much, after all they were sisters, but this kiss would be with the man she had crush on. That scared her, as she wasn't sure what might happen. For now thought she pushed all those thoughts from her head.

In the gym the lights suddenly went out, and the pool was suddenly lit up. The crowd watched as the pool rose up until in front of them was a large cube, filled with water. Pokemon were happily swimming about. No one in the audience noticed the now three vacant seats.

Daisy stood on the small platform, a spot light appeared on her. "Ladies and Gentleman, children of all ages, welcome to the Cerulean City gym. Tonight we have a special treat for all of you. Our sister Lily is unwell and so won't be able to take part in tonight performance, however we have drafted in a very special guest to play her part. The Prince tonight will played by none other then the three times League champion Ash Ketchum." Daisy waited while the crowd erupted with cheers she then continued. "So without further ado let us get this show on the road."

The lights focused on another area of the pool where Misty was lit up ready to dive into the pool. Misty waited for her cue as the narrator told the story.

 _Once upon a time in beautiful lagoon, there lived a magical mermaid who loved to play with all the water Pokemon."_

Misty dived off into the pool and swam downwards as she did the water Pokemon began to swim around her. Misty began to dance and spin while all the Pokemon surrounded her, when she needed a breath she swam into a hidden cavern which had a air hole allowing her to take a breath of air, before swimming out of the cavern into the pool again.

Off stage Daisy and Violet was waiting to make their entrance however both girls were suddenly taken from behind, gagged and pulled off into the shadows, where they were quickly tied up by Jessie and James.

"That should take care of those two, now to catch all those Pokemon." Jessie, James slipped into some costumes while Meowth saw to the preparation of their planned heist.

Meanwhile back in the pool Misty had no idea what had happened and continued to dance with all the Pokemon.

 _The magical mermaid was happy with her life in the lagoon, she danced and played all day long, and when it was time to sleep, she went to bed with all the other water Pokemon, inside her large clamp shell bed."_

Misty swam into the clam, while the water Pokemon all pretended to be asleep. The clam suddenly shut trapping Misty inside, luckily a breathing device was hidden inside the clam which Misty applied quickly.

 _However one day two pirates came to the Lagoon after hearing about a hidden treasure._

The spot light flashed to another area where Jessie and James suddenly appeared in costume, they dived into the pool and swam towards the clam. Using the same breathing gear that Misty was now using. Several of the Pokemon knocked on the clam causing it to open. Misty was surprised however when she saw Team Rocket, she frowned.

'What the hell are you two doing here?" The gear was specially designed not to only allow the user to breath under water but also speak.

(Enter the Motto)

Jessie and James were surprised to hear the crowd cheer for them. They mocked bowed. "Thank you, thank you and now for a special performance."

On cue the roof exploded and Team Rockets balloon descended into the gym. From the basket several large nets were fired catching all the Pokemon., however from no where there was loud shout.

"Pikachu **Thunderbolt**!" A thunderbolt struck the balloon causing it to deflate much to James and Jessie's horror they then noticed someone dived into the pool who was getting a louder cheer then they did. It was the twerp.

Jessie grabbed her Poke ball, look like they were going to have to fight their way out. "Go Arbok, use **Poison Sting**!" The ball snapped open to reveal the large cobra Pokemon who opened its mouth and spat a barrage of poison stings.

Ash swam avoiding them, he then threw his own Pokeball. "Go Milotic! Use **Twister**!" Milotic had been transferred over to Ash during the afternoon. The water type used its tail to created a large under water tornado that swept up both Arbok and the rest of Team Rocket. To the crowd they all thought it was part of the show and was cheering, however two members knew this wasn't part of the act. Sabrina and Cynthia watched as Ash battled Team Rocket. They had thought they had seen the last of the three trouble makers in Johto.

Misty was upset, how dare these two ruin the performance. "Sedra use your **Twister**!" The dragon type added its own power to the growing water tornado which took off with Team rocket towards the ceiling, and vanished through the gap. Meanwhile seeing the plan was ruined Meowth had made a quick get away. All that planning for nothing.

Ash and Misty wasn't sure what to do and so improvised. Ash swam up to Misty and took her hand in his. Luckily it seems the narrator also improvised.

 _The pirates had planned to capture the Magical mermaid, but thanks to the Prince, their plan was ruined. The Prince had been walking along the beach when he had seen the disturbance in the water. The magical mermaid was so happy being saved by the prince that she kissed him._

Misty gulped this was it. She removed her breathing gear, as did Ash, both teens slowly drew closer together, emotions were churning through both their heads. Ash decided to take the lead and pulled Misty into a kiss taking her completely by surprise, but she returned it with just as much passion.

 _The Prince decided to stay with the magical mermaid and protect the lagoon, and both lived happily ever after._

The lights went down, and the crowd all stood on their feet and began to clap and cheer, some were even whistling. The lights then came back up and both Misty and Ash bowed with all the water Pokemon, to the sound of more cheering.

Meanwhile Lily had found her two sister and untied them. She then remembered the audience, and raced out onto the platform. "Ladies and gentleman and children of all ages I hope you enjoyed the show. Please leave the gym in a orderly fashion, ushers will be able to direct you to your nearest exit." Lily frowned and looked to the roof, how the hell were they going to get that repaired.

Sabrina and seen the kiss, that was no peck, but full blown make out session, looked like the plan was going to go ahead after all.

 **A/N: Evil I know you will just have to wait to see if I have the plan go ahead or if I change my mind XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon if I did Ash would age and win a proper league.**

 **A/N: For those who was hoping for some loving between Ash and Misty, I'm sorry to say it won't be happening, however to make up for it, I have added a special lime between Cynthia and Sabrina in this chapter for your enjoyment. For those who don't want to read the limes they are clearly highlighted so please feel free to skip them. Secondly I know you all want me to update, but please realise this isn't a job for me, its a hobby, I do this because I enjoy doing it, but when I get people insisting I update, it takes the fun away from writing. So please be patient with me. Thank you, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Hall Of Legends**

Arceus was shaking his head as he watched Ash kiss Misty on his large globe. This couldn't happen, he would have to intervene. At first he was prepared to consider Sabrina's idea, but he knew Misty wouldn't accept that, so instead of causing any more confusion for the poor girl, he would step in. He would make the kiss feel like they were both siblings, hopefully that would put an end to this little romance between them. As he watched them pull apart, he knew his plan had worked. Now to prepare for Anabel to join the group.

 **Cerulean City Pokemon Centre (mild Lime)**

Sabrina moaned as Ash continued to rock back and forth inside her, Cynthia meanwhile was laying underneath her, and was busy playing and licking her breasts. Sabrina's hand and fingers weren't idle either. They were working their way inside Cynthia's wet opening preparing her for Ash. However as Ash buried himself further inside her, the purple hair beauty head dropped as she used her hips to match each of his hard thrusts, if she had known it was going to be like this, then she would have done this with Ash a lot sooner. Just as Sabrina was reaching her peak.

'Ring, ring"

Sabrina eyes snapped opened in annoyance, she had almost got there too. Blast these dreams, they were becoming more and more frequent as if the bond was telling her to get move on. Sabrina felt wet between her legs and groaned, she had cum while she was asleep. It was then she noticed she and Cynthia was the only ones in the bed, Ash was already up, and from the sounds of it was having a shower.

Ash was standing in the small bathroom he had just finished his shower and was now looking in the mirror with a finger on his lips. That hadn't been anything like he was expecting, when he kissed Sabrina or Cynthia it felt like fireworks going off in his head, but the kiss with Misty didn't really feel like that. The problem was Ash had never kissed anyone except Sabrina and Cynthia so he had nothing he could really compare Misty's kiss too.

 **Meanwhile in main room**

Sabrina laid her head back on the pillow, she was pleased that Ash had decided to come back to the Pokemon Centre with her and Cynthia last night. She had been worried that if she had offered Ash the opportunity to stay with Misty then he would have accepted, however it was clear something had changed between the two of them. It had happened after the kiss, she couldn't sense any lust or love between them anymore, it was like some one had taken a pair of scissors and cut the thread that was keeping them attached to one another.

"Hey Sabrina what did you make of the performance tonight? I thought Ash looked quite dashing in his Prince costume."

Sabrina turned her head towards Cynthia who had only just woke up. " He looked okay, I'm just glad this whole Misty thing is behind us now. As we left I could sense no love or lust from Misty for Ash anymore, it was if a switch had been turned off. From Ash's reactions it seems he too is over this. Now we can start preparing for our future, don't forget another one will be joining our group soon."

Cynthia groaned. "So we still have to add another one to our group. That sucks, I wish it was just us three."

Sabrina rolled her eyes in annoyance, how many times had they been over this. "We've been through this already Cynthia, the visions I have seen include a fourth I don't know the name of the girl only that she has purple hair, and has a special gift. Plus she is important to Ash's future."

"Who is?" Sabrina looked to the door of the bathroom where Ash had just appeared, she hadn't told Ash about the other girl, just in case Ash stone walled it without even considering the possibilities or what it could mean for their future if he refuses.

"Ah no one, we just talking about Dragonite, she was the first Pokemon I saw in my vision, and it seems she will be very important to your future." Sabrina glanced over to Cynthia who looked surprised, she sent a silent 'Don't say anything'

Ash shrugged. "All my Pokemon are special Sabrina, I have no favourites, anyway you two better get up, were going to the battle Palace today. I want to win my second symbol."

Cynthia and Sabrina looked to each other and both sighed, then got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, both girls had started to shower together now. Ash watched as their panties covered butts walked past him and into the bathroom where they closed the door.

 **(Mild Lime)**

Inside the bathroom Sabrina and Cynthia were stripping out of their clothes, and soon both were naked. As both girls were in there mid teens they didn't have much growing at the minutes. Both had breast that were around the b cup size, Cynthia was closer to a C, as for between their legs both had started to grow hair, but both preferred to be clean shaven, and now both girls area were smooth and hair free.

As Sabrina adjusted the temperature Cynthia shoved all their dirty clothes into the laundry basket, and then stepped into the cubicle after Sabrina. The cubicle was just big enough for the both of them. Sabrina grabbed the shampoo and started to lather it in her hands, she then applied it to Cynthia hair which was now wet. Sabrina stood behind Cynthia her breast squashed into the her back.

"You know Sabrina, we should let Ash do this sometime, I mean not with all three of us, after all we all wouldn't fit, but maybe one morning I shower with Ash and then you can another morning. What do you think?"

Sabrina carried on washing Cynthia long blonde hair. "I am not sure how Ash would react to that. But you could ask him." Sabrina rinsed off the shampoo from her hands and then applied some liquid soap, and applied it to Cynthia body. Has the palm of her hands rubbed and cupped Cynhia breast she heard a small moan. Curiously she moved her fingers to the nipples and rubbed getting more moans from Cynthia. "You're enjoying that, aren't you?"

Cynthia just nodded, and allowed Sabrina to continue, soon her hands trialed down her flat stomach, past her hips and down between her legs. Cynthia spread her legs a little wider giving Sabrina more room to move her hand, as her fingers brushed over her lower lips, she hissed. "Do that again"

Sabrina was surprised but she brushed her fingers over once more, however this time she applied the palm of her hand and began to rub gently. Cynthia was already quite wet, before Cynthia could protest, Sabrina fingers plunged inside her. She worked her fingers back and forth, getting more noises and moans from Cynthia who was doing her best to stay standing. Sabrina could hear Cynthia was getting close and started to piston her fingers faster and faster, until finally her fingers were coated in Cynthia sweet nectar. "Enjoyed that did you?"

Cynthia nodded, she then turned so quickly that Sabrina fell back against the shower wall. "Cynthia what are you doing..." Sabrina words were cut off as Cynthia had got down on her knees and was now licking Sabrina most sensitive spot. Sabrina grabbed Cynthia head, obviously Cynthia wanted to return the favour, and who was Sabrina to deny her, besides all that playing with Cynthia earlier had gotten her quite wet down there.

Cynthia tongue lapped against the two lips of Sabrina honey pot, she then used two fingers to pry open the small fold and run the tip of her tongue just inside. Unknown to Ash, Cynthia and Sabrina had been doing this for a while, so both girls knew what each other liked. It also helped to strengthen their connection with one another inside the bond. Cynthia tongue wormed its way up and inside Sabrina who was pushing her head further into her now wet nether regions. Cynthia realised that the tip of her nose was now brushing against Sabrina little button and now the Purple haired beauty was getting twice the pleasure. Eventually Cynthia felt Sabrina shudder, and accepted the sweet nectar into her waiting mouth.

 **End Lime**

Meanwhile Ash could hear everything inside the bathroom, both girls weren't exactly being quiet about their activities. However his focus was his next challenge. While the girls had been busy in the shower, Ash had already spoken to Scott, who would meet them at the facility. Ash checked the pokenav, the facility was about 10 minute walk outside of Cerulean City. They would head down for breakfast and then after that they would head towards the battle Palace.

 **Later that morning**

Ash, Sabrina and Cynthia walked through the small forest following the directions on the pokenav, according to the device they were less then a mile away. The forest seemed to go on forever, however eventually the could see a large building, which was expertly camouflaged with the forest around it. Even the large doors had tall vines growing over it, to blend it in with the surrounding area. Scott was waiting at the main door, speaking to an elderly gentleman who resting on a large staff. As the trio approached Scott turned and waved them over.

"Hey Ash it is good to see you again, I would like to introduce you to Spencer, he is the Brain that guards the Battle Palace. I was telling him about your victory the other day. He was quite impressed that you beat Nolan, especially when you had to use random Pokemon."

Now that Ash could get a good look at Spenser, he could see he was quite old but looked very wise. He was dressed in a pale blue top that wrapped around his body, almost like a sash, tied around his waist was a blue like fabric which acted as a belt, and his lower half was covered by what look like a long Mustard coloured skirt. But Ash knew it wasn't a skirt, but he wasn't sure what the clothing item was called. However it was his bare arms that Surprised Ash the most. On either one was a weird symbol and in his hand was a blue staff that had a red stripe running up through it, and at the top of the staff was a blue ball with a red circle in the middle. Funny enough the red circle looked very similar to the marks on the old mans arms. Ash bowed his head in greeting.

"Good morning it Spenser its a pleasure to meet you, allow me to introduce my companions Sabrina and Cynthia."

The old man inclined his head. "Welcome Ash, Scott has told me a great deal about you, and your accomplishments. I was also honoured to see you battle in the Silver Conference finals. Your Pokemon and the bond you shared with them was very clear to see. I too share a special bond with all my Pokemon, and this facility will test those bonds to their limits."

Ash nodded in understanding, however he couldn't resist asking Spenser about the marking on his arms. "Excuse me Sir, but what are those marking on your arms, I also noticed the marking are very similar to your staff."

Spencer smiled. "My boy have you ever heard of the legendary Pokemon Kyogre?"

Ash shook his head and waited for the old man to explain, which he started to do. "Kyogre is one of the of the legendary Pokemon that live in Hoenn region. It is apart of a trio known as the Weather trio. This is because Kyogre has the power over the sea and water. Its counter part Groudon has power over Volcano's and the land, the third Legendary Rayquaza is ruler over the sky. In ancient time there was also three tribes who worshipped these great Pokemon. I am a descendent from the tribe who worshipped Kyogre and so I wear its marking to represent this."

Ash was intrigued, he wondered if he would ever encounter these three Legendary Pokemon, maybe when he got to Hoenn he could find out more about them, for now though he needed to focus on his upcoming battle with Spencer.

Ash followed Spencer who lead them into the building, however Ash was surprised only to see a small living space, beyond that was deep forest and large cliffs. Ash wondered where the battle field was. Ash noticed a small smirk on Scott's face, obviously he knew what was going on. The trio came to a stop in front of large railing, where Spenser turned towards Ash.

"Welcome Ash, to the battle Palace, if you're wondering where the battle field is, well it all around you. We will battle in the forest and any other terrain within the perimeters of this facility. You see I don't like to restrict myself and my Pokemon, and they are more happy battling in the wilderness. So Ash this will be a three on three, we as trainers will have to travel with our Pokemon as they battle over the area, so I hope your up for some exercise. The judge will monitor has from a here, your guest are also welcome to watch.. Don't worry the area is full of camera, so they will be able to see us battle. Well Ash are you ready?"

Ash grinned: "You bet, and I already have my first Pokemon ready. Knuckles I choose you!"

Spencer looked upon the strong looking Lucario. "Impressive Ash, it looks really strong, very well then I will choose Claydol!" The ball snapped open to reveal the psychic/ground duel type. "Now then Claydol into those trees!"

Claydol flew into the forest followed by Spencer, who was surprisingly nimble for an old guy. Ash not wanting to be left behind turned to Knuckles. "Lets go Knuckles, follow that Claydol"

"Yes father" Lucario raced up a nearby tree and was soon branch hoping in the tree above, trying to find Claydol and its trainers.

Ash decided to take the same route as Knuckles and was now branch hoping behind. Ash noticed an attack came from a large undergrowth section. "Knuckles watch out!"

Knuckles was able to avoid the incoming shadow ball which split the branch it was now standing on, luckily it had jumped to the next Branch in time.

Ash then heard Spencer call out ' **Double Team** ' As he did lots of Claydol began to surround Knuckles. Spencer then issue ' **Charge Beam**.'

Ash seeing the attack charge decided to order a counter. "Knuckles jump up high quickly, and then use your aura sight, only the real one will have an aura signature, when you find the right one use **Aura Sphere!** "

Knuckles jumped avoiding the criss-cross charge beams and focused his aura power. As he did his eyes glowed light blue, his father was right, only the real one would have an aura signature. Once he found the real one he used Aura Sphere which smashed into Claydol, knocking it against one of the trees, Dazing it.

"Nice job Knuckles now follow it up with **Blaze Kick!** "

Knuckles foot was engulfed in flames, it then charged feet first towards Claydol.

"Claydol use **Protect**!" The ground/psychic duel type raised a shield which Knuckles foot rebounded off. Knuckles flipped backwards and landed on another tree branch.

"Not bad young man." Ash eyes trialled to the trees, where Spencer appeared. "Using Luacrio's natural ability of reading aura, was a very good idea, to find my Claydol. Now let me see what else you have to offer. Claydol use **Psychic**!"

Claydol eyes glowed and as they did Knuckles found himself surrounded by a familiar blue glow. He was then launched into several trees, and then slammed into the ground.

Ash was in a tight spot, Knuckles being Steel/fighting was a bad match up, and for a trainers of Ash's calibre he should have known better. "Knuckles use **Bulk up!** " Knuckles growled and raised its attack and defence.

Spencer was surprised at the command. "Claydol use **Earthquake**!" Claydol arms shifted around it body as it did the ground began to shake around them. Knuckles took the full force of the Earthquake however it could still battle.

"Good job Knuckles, now use **Extreme speed**! And follow it up with **Close Combat**!" Knuckles vanished in the the blink of an eye and appeared in front of Claydol and began to lash out with its feet and fists.

"Claydol use **Psychic**!" The ground/psychic type was too dazed to anything, and flew back and smashed through several trees, it crashed to the ground and could barely levitate.

"Now Knuckles use **Ice Punch**!" Knuckles fist glowed blue, it then used it to hit Claydol for some major damage. Claydol attempted to levitate again, however this time when it tried, it fell with swirl for eyes.

Spencer recalled his Claydol. "Excellent work my friend" Spencer then looked over towards Ash. "Very well done young man, your Lucario trusted you so much that it was prepared to take that earthquake head on, and the use of Bulk up helped you endure the damage. Then while Claydol defence was down you went in for the counter. Now for my second Pokemon. I choose you Sceptile!"

The Grass type appeared and looked towards Lucario. "Sceptile use **Leaf Blade**!" The large leaves on Sceptile arms grew and glowed, and then in a blink of an eye it vanished and reappeared in front of Knuckles. It then used its leaf like blade to slash at Knuckles who cried out as it was knocked backwards.

Ash eyes widened in surprise that was some speed. "Knuckles hang in there and counter with **Bone rush**!"

Knuckles formed a bone staff between its two paws and charged towards Sceptile, both trainers were then treated to a display of Bone on leaf. Each time the two attacks collided there were sparks. Knuckles however was tiring fast, and as it dropped his guard Sceptile landed a critical hit right on top of Knuckles head, slamming the Steel/fighting type hard into the ground. With swirl for eyes.

Ash recalled Knuckles. "Good work Knuckles take a good rest, Charizard I choose you!" The ball snapped open and Charizard appeared in the clearing and roared. As it faced the fully grown grass type flames appeared in its eyes.

Spencer smiled. "Well I certainly have the disadvantage now, no matter, Sceptile Return!" The grass type retreated back into its Poke ball. Spencer then threw another ball onto the field. "I choose you Dusclops!"

The ghost type appeared in front of Charizard, its one red eye zooming around. "Dusclops use **Confuse ray**!" The ghost type red eye glowed as it did a beam of energy rushed towards Charizard.

Ash just grinned. "Going to have to do better then that, Charizard use **Flamethrower**!" Charizard opened its mouth and unleashed a torrent of hot flames which dispersed the confuse ray and was about to hit Dusclops however the ghost type suddenly vanished.

Spencer could see Charizard was looking around trying to find his Pokemon. "Dusclops use **Nightshade!** " Charizard was surrounded by ghostly energy, and then cried out as a portion of its hp was taken.

Ash frowned, he couldn't say anything, as he had used the ghost ability quite a bit with his Gengar, but now it was on the receiving end, and understood just how his opponents must have felt when he used it on them. Charizard return!"

Ash then threw another ball. "Two can play this game, lets go Gengar!" the ball snapped open and the poison/ghost duel type appeared. "Gengar use your ability to find Dusclops." Gengar scanned the surrounding as its eyes came to one point it grinned.

Spencer knew Gengar had found his Dusclops. "Use **Shadow ball** Dusclops!" ball of ghostly energy began to form out of thin air, and rushed towards Gengar.

"Gengar dodge and then use **Thunderbolt**! Gengar dodged the incoming shadow ball, and at the same time an orb of electricity was forming between its hands. It then launched the attack and heard a cry as Dusclops was lit up making it reappear.

Spencer looked on. "Dusclops use **Disable**!" Dusclops eyes glowed, as it did Gengar flinched as disable took affect.

Ash frowned, so much for that idea. "Gengar use **Sludge bomb**!" Gengar opened its mouth and a barrage of sludge bombs began to hit all around the area, one hitting Dusclops for some damage, it then was surrounded by a purple aura, it had been poisoned. "Good Work Gengar now use **Hex!** "

Spencer was worried Hex did double damage on a Pokemon that was suffering from a status debuff. "Dusclop use **Double team** , and then use **Shadow ball**!" Dusclops created several copies of itself and the Hex attack hit one of the copies. Dusclops and the copies then all launched shadow balls towards Gengar.

Ash seeing the incoming attack decided to counter. "Gengar use your **Double team** and then use **Hex**!" Gengar used it own double team, several of the copies vanished as they were hit with shadow ball. Fortunately Gengar hadn't been hit and he and his copies were able to launch multiple hex attacks which began to take out Dusclops copies until one finally hit the real Dusclop, who cried out and fell to the field with swirl for eyes.

Spencer recalled Dusclops. "Very good work my friend, take a long rest. Well Ash it seems you have forced me to use my last Pokemon. Come on out Sceptile!"

Ash watched as the grass type appeared, if he wanted he could recall Gengar and then send out Charizard, however he felt that would be a little unfair, and decided to stick with Gengar. "Gengar use **Sludge bomb**!" Gengar again let loose a barrage of sludge bombs over the area.

"Sceptile above the trees and use **Solarbeam**!" Sceptile avoided the sludge bombs and jumped until it was above the tree tops. The bulbs on its back began to glow.

"Ash knew Solarbeam took a while to charge, however it was then he realised that the sky above the tree tops would have been sunny already, meaning the Solarbeam would charge quicker then normal. Gengar use **Double team** again!"

As Gengar created copies, Sceptile fired the solarbeam down towards him, thanks to the double team the Solarbeam missed but scorched a large ditch in the ground.

Spencer was impressed. "Interesting, you were aware Sceptile Solarbeam would charge quicker above the threes, and instead charging towards my Pokemon you decided to go on the defensive. I have caught many trainers out with that move."

Ash accepted the praise. "Thanks but you see it like Sunny day, if a Pokemon use Sunny day and then Solarbeam, then it would charge a lot quicker, I used the same strategy in one of my battles with my Pokemon. "Gengar use **Disable**!"

Sceptile flinched as Solarbeam was disabled. It jumped down onto the tree branch and waited for its trainers to give it the next orders.

"Sceptile use **Razor Leaf** and then follow it up with **Night Slash**!" Sceptile sent a flurry of sharp leaves that hit each Gengar, it used the flurry as cover. As it home in on the real Gengar its front claws began to glow black.

Gengar vision was blocked by the flurry of leaves, and it never saw the Night Slash, which struck fall in the chest sending the ghost type sprawling to the grass floor, Sceptile was about to use another one, but Ash was ready.

"Gengar use **Hidden Power!** " Gengar was surrounded by ring of white energy that unleashed from its body and hit Sceptile knocking the grass type and causing it to roll backwards and slam into a tree trunk.

Spencer had been surprised by the attack, he knew it was hidden Power, and from the looks of the effect it was super effective against his Sceptile. "Ash if you don't mind what Hidden Power was that?"

Ash grinned. "Ice, Just in case I come up against any ground/rock or dragon types. However because grass is weak against Ice too, then it works here. Now Gengar finish this use **Sludge Bomb**!"

Gengar opened its mouth, and again for the third time a barrage of sludge bomb impacted all around the area, one exploded close to Sceptile who cried out as it was blown against another tree.

Spencer knew this was it, however he had no regrets, Ash had proved himself worthy of the Spirit Symbol, it watched as Sceptile swayed and then fell with swirl for eyes.

Ash watched as Sceptile fell and could see the swirls in the eyes. He had done it, he had won his second Symbol, and was now one step closer to being crowned Battle Frontier Champion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon if I did Ash would age and win a proper league**

 **A/N: Here is a filler chapter, this is completely original and didn't happen in the anime, however as I thought what I could write, it just all came together, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Unknown Location**

Domino eyes fluttered open, she had a splitting headache, she went to use her hands to hold her head when she realized they were restrained by Dark black strands which were tied to the bed she was now laying on. Domino went to scream, but couldn't due to the duck tape across her mouth. She tried to wriggle on the bed to try to loosen her bonds, however, it was no use. Her legs had also been retrained and were now spread on the bed. Domino looked to the door which suddenly opened to reveal Eberus stood in the doorway.

"Comfy are we my pet" Eberus stalked towards his helpless victim.

He might still be under the control of Team Rocket, but only just. Unknown to Giovanni the control had been wearing off gradually thanks to his aura. He now had a certain amount of free will back, he still couldn't attack Giovanni, but indirectly was a different matter entirely. Eberus knew Domino was very loyal to Giovanni and that he trusted her more than he trusted him at the minute. This was the key to his plan. He would use Domino to get rid of Giovanni and then he would take over as leader of Team Rocket. He moved his hand towards Domino cheeks and stroked them with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry my pet, this will be all over soon, after the first dose you will be begging for more." Eberus traced his hands over Domino body, starting from her neck, and working over her breast and down to her thighs. "Such beauty, you will make a fine slave.

Eberus then left the bedside before closing the door. He then turned and started to remove his clothing, he could see the terrified look on Domino face, as it finally dawned on her exactly what he was about to do.

 **Meanwhile On way to Lavender Town**

Ash and the girls had left Cerulean City and now they were on their way towards the third battle frontier facility known as the Battle Pike. The facility was located just outside Lavender Town, and instead of flying, they had decided to take the scenic route. This allowed Ash to show the girl the secret village where he met Bulbasaur. Venusaur had been thrilled to see all his old friends and Melanie could believe that he had evolved into his final form. After a light lunch and a little time catching up, Ash and the girls left Melanie and the other injured Pokemon that she was helping to recover.

They walked past the small rock where Ash had rescued Charmander and the Pokemon center where Ash had first used his aura powers, and where he had met Sabrina for the first time. Cynthia was interested in that story and so both Ash and Sabrina gave their accounts of it. They passed the power plant where Ash had first encountered Zapdos who had been trying to escape from Team Rocket who had been posing as employees of the Powerplant to try trick people. Ash wasn't sure what would have happened had he not been able to communicate with Zapdos, team Rocket did such a good job of disguising themselves, that had he not known then he would assume they were just employees.

Eventually, they finally arrived in Lavender Town. The huge tower where Ash and Sabrina had encountered Gengar and the ghostly trio loomed above the small town. The streets were busy with people shopping, and many of the stores that had been closed before were now open. The three teens made their way towards the Pokemon Centre they would stay overnight here before tackling the battle Pike tomorrow. His Gengar had also wanted to pay a visit to the tower to catch up with his old buddies, he also wanted to show them that Litwick was now fully evolved.

 **Lavender Tower**

Ash, Sabrina, and Cynthia looked up at the looming structure in front of them, for some odd reason it was all boarded up, and warning signs were posted on the door, telling people not to enter. The ball in Ash coat began to shake and suddenly Gengar appeared from his Poke ball. The Ghost/poison duel type examined the noticed and then turned to Ash.

" _I'm going to check it out, boss."_ Gengar ghosted through the door leaving Ash and the girls to wait, just then an old man came walking along.

"Hey, you kids shouldn't be anywhere near there, get back before you get hit." Just as the man had spoken something was thrown from the top window and would have hit Ash had he not stepped back. "Kids these days, take no notice of signs."

Ash was wondering what was going on. "Excuse me, Sir, do you know why the tower is closed, and how long it has been closed for?"

The old man examined the three teens and shook his head. "Tourists I might have known, listen, kid, that tower has been in locked down for a month now. The caretaker who looked after it was attacked by a group of ghost Pokemon. Anyone who goes near that tower now gets stuff thrown at them from the windows. If I was you I would stay well clear." After the old man had given the warning, he walked off leaving Ash and the girls to ponder what they had been told. As the old man left Gengar came shooting out of the doors.

" _Big trouble boss, my old friends are in real trouble. A Dusknoir and a group of Duskull have moved into the tower and they are causing trouble, all the Gastlys, Haunters and Gengar are constantly fighting them. My old boss got hurt real bad and now Dusknoir has taken over."_

Ash was surprised. "Do you know where they have come from Gengar, as last time we were here I didn't think there were any other ghost Pokemon in the tower except you three."

Gengar nodded. " _Old boss tells me they moved in a month ago, the building that they had been living in was knocked down, and so they decided to make the tower their home. My old boss was prepared to let them share, but the Dusknoir decided to try and overthrow him, and take over the entire tower, now all the other ghost Pokemon are scared and are hiding._

Ash frowned. "That's not fair, your friends were there first, come on let go and meet this Dusknoir, Sabrina, Cynthia are you coming?"

Sabrina and Cynthia looked at each other and then back to Ash. It was Sabrina who answered. "Actually Ash we will let you sort this out, Cynthia and I saw some really cool shops that we want to explore, here take Chandalure Poke ball, I'm sure she would love to see the one who took care of her."

Ash took the ball and kissed both girls before the went their separate ways, Ash towards the tower and the girls towards the shopping center. As Ash approached the door, more objects were thrown his way. Ash's eyes glowed blue and his aura surrounded him. The Object bounced harmlessly off him. He focused on the padlock and used his aura to break the then pulled open the door and slipped inside along with Gengar.

Ash found himself face to face with the large spiral staircase that he had climbed on his first visit here, however soon as his foot stepped onto the first step he was pushed back by an invisible gust of wind.

" _Begone human! You're not welcome here, this is your final warning, leave now or face the consequences."_

Ash ignored the voice and again placed a foot on the bottom step and waited. Nothing happened, so he continued to climb the steps, however as they got higher he noticed the top half of the staircase had been blocked off by clatter.

" _This way boss, old boss is in here."_ Ash followed Gengar down the corridor and into one of the rooms, as he entered the door behind him slammed shut, and the ghost Pokemon slowly began to appear, however, gone was the usual smiles and fun expression, now their faces were all showing fear. In the middle of the room was a large Gengar surrounded by the other ghost Pokemon, as Ash approached the ghost Pokemon began to block his path.

" _It is fine, let him come through, he is a friend"_ After hearing their boss give the all clear they parted allowing Ash to approach the large Gengar with his own Gengar at his side.

" _I bought my trainers just like you asked old boss, he can help you, he is really strong."_

The large Gengar grinned, but Ash could see it wasn't his usual grin. " _Thank you young one, I see you have grown into a Powerful Gengar, and as for you young trainer welcome, I see you too have grown, not just in size but power too. Tell me how is young Litwick?"_

Ash removed the ball Sabrina had given him. "How about you ask her yourself. " Ash threw the ball up and Chandalure appeared floating near Ash. "She no longer a Litwick now, but she fully evolved. Chandalure, you remember this Gengar, don't you? He the one who looked after you when you were a little"

The ghost/fire duel type examined the large Gengar and floated over towards it. " _Thank you for looking after me when I was younger, if it wasn't for you, then I might not have met my mistress."_

The large Gengar grinned. " _It is good to see you again, and I am pleased that you have found a powerful trainer. Forgive my state at the minute but I am weak from battling Dusknoir, he tried to pick on two of our younger Gastlys"_

Ash frowned. "Is he it really that strong then? I've faced a Dusknoir before but the one I faced was quite weak. From your injuries, it looks like it did a real number on you. I could help you if you let me. I have some full restore here, this will heal you up."

The large Gengar nodded. " _Thank you, trainer, I would appreciate the aid, as you can imagine I can't exactly visit a Pokemon Centre." It winced as Ash sprayed its wounds, which after a few seconds began to vanish. The large Gengar floated up and flexed it arms. "My that feels a lot better, thank you._ "

Ash placed the full restore back into his rucksack. "Your welcome, Gengar tells me that you offered to share the tower with this Dusknoir and his Duskulls, as they have been driven out of their home."

The large Gengar nodded. "Yes I said they were welcome to stay, but I did tell them that I was in charge and that they needed to remember they were guest here. The Dusknoir didn't take that well and decided to challenge me, for dominance. In the end, he won, but those who were with me, refused to listen to him, and so an all-out war began. It's been going on for a month now, both sides have suffered. I just want the fighting to stop, but Dusknoir won't listen. He and his Duskulls have even started to throw stuff out of the tower window onto the human town below."

Ash leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Yes I heard, the caretaker who looks after the tower was hit on the head by an object and the tower was sealed off. Dusknoir tried to kick me out of the Tower, but Ignored his warnings."

The large Gengar grinned. " _You are very brave, I know this might be asking a lot, after all, you just healed me, but I was wondering if you could take care of Dusknoir for me. Although I am healed now, I am getting on in years, and I don't battle the way I use too. I can't bear to see the youngsters scared like they are_."

Ash adjusted his cap. "Count me in, If it is one thing I can't stand its a bully be it human or Pokemon. Where is he now?"

Gengar was pleased the young trainers was prepared to help settle their dispute. " _He stays in the top room of the tower, however getting to him won't be easy, not only Duskull protect him now, but a few have evolved into Dusclops. I am sure several of my Haunter will help you break through their lines._ As if Gengar was expecting a reaction, several Haunters appeared with a determined look on their faces.

Ash looked towards the Haunters. "Okay if we are going to do this then I need you to listen to me, and do everything I tell you too."

All the Haunters nodded in understanding and followed Ash out of the room and into the corridor. As they made their way towards the stairs, three Duskulls appeared and all launched shadow balls towards them.

"All of you counter with your shadow balls, Gengar use Dark Pulse!" All the Haunters used Shadow ball, which clashed with the incoming attacks from the Duskulls, this left Gengar with a window of opportunity and he used Dark pulse which struck all three Duskulls and caused them to retreat. "So far so good. Gengar, use Focus blast on that rubbish!"

Gengar formed an orb of power between its hands before lopping the sphere at the pile of clatter which exploded opening a path up the stairs. Ash, Gengar and the Haunter raced up the stairs until the reached the top. On stepping into the corridor they were stopped by three Duskulls and two Dusclops, all fired off willo wisps.

The orbs of flames were racing down the corridor. Ash's eyes glowed blue and once again he was surrounded by his aura, which on impact with Willo wisp caused them to disperse. "Enough I want to challenge Dusknoir, stop being a coward and sending your lackeys, show yourself."

" _Bold for a human aren't you! Very well you wish to see here I am!"_ Dusknoir suddenly shimmered in front of Ash this caused all the Dusclops and Duskulls to retreat behind their boss. " _Well Human, I am here, now what?"_

Ash narrowed his eyes. "I am giving you an opportunity. You face my Gengar one on one, If we win you give up leadership, if you win then I will leave this tower, and not interfere any further, I give you my word as an Aura Guardian, however, as a Pokemon, you also have to swear.

Dusknoir one eyes rotated as it thought about the proposition. "Why are you concerned human what is going on, this is between me and Gengar, why are you interfering? This is between us Pokemon, nothing to do with you humans."

Ash frowned. "You say it has nothing to do with us humans, yet your fight is causing casualties. The caretaker who took care of this tower was hurt, not to mention your stopping tourists from visiting this tower. This tower is a huge attraction for this city, there was never a problem before you came here. So it does concern us human, not to mention this Gengar use to live here and was looked after by the large Gengar you have hurt. So as a trainer and an Aura Guardian it's my duty to step in."

"Very well Human I swear as a Pokemon that if you win then I will give up and let Gengar lead, I also promise to become your Pokemon, but you won't beat me, so that won't be happening, now prepare yourself human."

Dusknoir wasted no time in attack as a large spectral fist appeared and smashed into Gengar taking it by surprise.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Okay, you want to play that game. "Gengar use **Dark Pulse** now!" Gengar formed an orb of dark energy between its hands, it then dispersed a large back wave of dark energy that hit Dusknoir and caused it to flinch. "Now Gengar use **Hypnosis**!" Gengar eyes glowed as it sent out hypnotic wave towards Dusknoir, who suddenly vanished and was replaced with a dummy. It had used Substitute."

Dusknoir suddenly reappeared and threw another Shadow punch towards Gengar who took the attack head on and smashed into one of the nearby walls.

Ash looked towards Gengar he was little dazed but nothing more. "Gengar use **Dark Pulse**! And then **Shadow ball**!" Gengar launched the two attacks one after another. The dark Pulse broke the substitute and the shadow ball was dispersed by a willo wisp by Dusknoir.

Gengar, dodge and then use **Hypnosis**!" Gengar dodged the willo wisp and then launched another hypnosis which again caused Dusknoir to use Substitute and again a Shadow fist appeared and was about to hit Gengar, however, Ash countered. "Gengar use **Shadow ball**!" The Shadow ball smashed into the fist and then shattered it, and hit the substitute breaking it, this caused Dusknoir to appear once more.

Ash knew he had caused enough damage that he was certain Dusknoir wouldn't be able to use Substitute again. "Gengar **Hypnosis** one more time!" Gengar for the third time used Hypnosis this time it hit and caused Dusknoir to fall asleep.

Ash removed a ball from his coat. "Go Poke ball!" The ball hit Dusknoir and then sucked it inside and fell to the floor, where it began to shake from side to side. Finally, it stopped shaking and the ding sounded meaning it was a successful capture. Ash walked over and picked up the ball, he then turned towards the Duskulls and Dusclops. "I have defeated your leader, as per the agreement you are now to listen to Gengar, any who don't want to stay here, then I suggest you leave now."

The Duskulls and Dusclops didn't move, however, when they saw the large Gengar appear with Chandalure, they retreated.

" _I am certain they will be no more trouble, you have defeated their leader, thank you, trainer, maybe now we can all start to live in peace with one another."_

Ash nodded, not only had he helped end a dispute between ghost Pokemon, but he now had a new Pokemon to train. By Dusknoir's attitude, it was clear he would have to put a lot of effort into training it and making it understand its place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything to do with the franchise. If I did Ash would age, and actually, win a real league.**

 **A/N: Here is Ash's third symbol battle, please enjoy.**

 **Scott's House**

Scott was sitting behind his desk in his private office, his latest challenger Ash Ketchum was making light work of his Battle Frontier. Already the young trainers had two symbols, and according to the boys latest message, he would soon be arriving at Celedon City, where he would take on Greta at the Battle Arena, from there Scott would assume they would head to Saffron City, where Ash would battle Anabel. His adoptive daughter was training hard in anticipation of challenging Ash.

Scott lounged back and removed the letter from his drawer, he still wasn't sure what he should do about Anabel resignation. The young brain had insisted this would be her last challenge as she really wanted to leave the Battle Frontier and travel the world with Ash. Anabel had faced many male trainers in the past, but none had grabbed her attention like Ash had. When he had asked her where this obsession had come from, Anabel had told him that she felt a deep connection to Ash. Scott had dismissed that being the girl had never met the boy before, but it was clear that this wasn't some sort of crush, but genuine love.

Scott had known Anabel the longest, in fact he was basically her adoptive father, he knew about the special connection she had with Pokemon, and it seems she felt that Ash might have the same connection, when Scott had asked her to provide proof of this, she had laughed, and told him, that he just needed to see how Ash battles, and how much his Pokemon trust him. So Scott had taken a special interest in this Ash and had watched all his battle to see just what Anabel was trying to explain to him. After several battles Scott too was convinced that there was more to Ash then just being a good trainer, and so he had invited him to the Battle Frontier to see first hand this special connection he had to Pokemon.

From a father point of view though, Scott was worried, Ash already had two female companions and it was clear that the three shared a deeper bond than just friendship, he had seen this first hand the way Ash interacted with both of them. Scott didn't want Anabel becoming just another girl, he wanted her to find someone special, who would accept her, and appreciate her talent, however, it seems Anabel's heart was set on Ash. Scott just hoped that Ash would feel the same way about Anabel when the time came for them to meet.

 **Battle Arena**

Ash, Cynthia, and Sabrina stood in awe at the structure in front of them. Two large red doors were in front of them, and on the other side was a large building that was designed to look like a Japanese dojo. Ash looked to his shoulder.

"Well buddy this will be our third battle, you ready?" Ash grinned as Pikachu gave a paw up.

Ash pushed open one of the large doors. Before him was a large courtyard and on the courtyard were rows and rows of people dressed in martial art gear, all following the demonstration of what Ash assumed was the leader, who was now demonstrating to the group.

"Left thrust, right thrust, that it imagine your a Hariyama using its arm thrust, faster, that's the way." Greta noticed the three arrivals. "And stop, well down everyone, class dismissed." The group all moaned and groaned as they dispersed from the courtyard. Greta marched straight up to Ash.

"Welcome Ash Ketchum, I've been expecting you, please follow me." Greta noticed the surprise on Ash's face, she then turned on the group and lead them into the Dojo, as she did she began to talk again. "You're wondering how I know who you are right?" Greta turned her head towards Ash and noticed he nodded his head. "Like the other brains I watched the silver Conference final, also Scott sent word that you would be heading this way soon. I must say though you look different compared to the last time I saw you battle."

Ash followed Greta. "My two traveling companions decided I needed a new look, and between them, they came up with this. The coat is actually an official League Champion coat, a reward from Mr. Goodshow."

Greta entered the dojo and then turned to Ash. "I see, well let me explain how things work at the Battle Arena, here it is all about making sure trainers are kept on their toes, and so before we battle you spin a large wheel. Whatever the arrow lands on will be the type of battle we will have. Some battles will have certain restrictions where others will not. So now that you understand how the Battle Arena works, do you still want to challenge?"

Ash nodded his head confidently. "Yes, Greta I challenge you to a battle."

Greta grinned. "Excellent, I will lead you to the battle area, I hope you don't mind but my class will sitting in on the battle, your companions are more than welcome to join and watch too." Greta pushed opened two large doors revealing a large battlefield, her class was already sat around the field waiting.

Ash got a kiss each from Sabrina and Cynthia, he then handed Pikachu to Sabrina and walked onto the field and into his trainer box. Greta had done the same on her end. He noticed the large wheel to the side. And then looked to Greta.

"Okay Ash this is it, Todd spin the wheel please."

The student called Todd reached up and pulled down the wheel to make it spin. Eventually, it stopped. "Its a three on three battle, two Pokemon must be fighting types."

Greta grinned. "Excellent then my first Pokemon will be Hariyama!" The ball snapped open to reveal the large fighting type Pokemon.

Ash removed a ball from his jacket. "Let's go Knuckles!" The ball snapped open and Knuckles appeared on the field focused and ready for battle.

Greta was impressed. "I was hoping you would use your Lucario, it was quite impressive in the finals, now let's see how it matches up against a true fighting type. Hariyama use **Bulk up**!" The large fighting type flexed its muscles increasing its attack and defense,

Ash decided to follow suit. "Knuckles you use **Bulk up** too." Knuckles attack and defense rose.

Greta decided to launch the first attack. "Hariyama use **Arm Thrust**!" The large fighting type charged forward at surprising speed for a large Pokemon, it then used its large arms to thrust at Knuckle.

"Knuckles use **Iron defense** and then use **Blaze Kick**!" Knuckles used Iron defense causing it body to become hard as steel, Hariyama suddenly pulled back and winced both palms were glowing red before it could retreat further. Knuckles bought his leg up in a huge flaming arc that smacked into Hariyama causing the fighting type to skid back.

Ash fist pumped. "Good work Knuckles now use **Power up Punch**!" Knuckles ducked under another arm thrust which Greta had ordered to counter his Power-up Punch. He landed two fists right into Hariyama stomach causing the large fighting type to fall to one knee. As each fist landed he flickered and his attack rose.

Greta looked worried. "Don't give up Hariyama use **sand attack**!" Hariyama grabbed a handful of sand and threw it into Knuckles face causing the steel/fighting type to howl in pain. "Now use **Arm thrust**."

Ash could see Knuckles was in some discomfort, so would he be if sand was thrown in his face. "Knuckles don't panic, stay calm, use your aura to sense Hariyama attacks and dodge."

Knuckles was taking a pounding from Hariyama attacks, however, he used his aura and soon was avoiding all strikes.

Greta looked on stunned. "But how? Hariyama use **Close Combat** "

Ash frowned. "Knuckles use **Double team** and then counter with **Sky Uppercut**!" Knuckles duplicated itself until a dozen Lucario appeared. Hariyama had hit one of the copies causing it to miss its attack, and now it was open to counter-attack. Knuckles crouched and charged up his fist, with all his duplicate doing the same. He then landed a hard punch under Hariyama chin sending the large fighting type flying into the air and crashing down on Greta side of the field. It slowly got to its feet, and started to sway.

"Now Knuckles use **Tri Punch combination**!" Knuckles moved in and hit the dazed fighting type with a powerful fire punch, he then followed up with ice punch which lifted Hariyama off its feet. Knuckles then jumped and used a downward thunder punch right onto the top of Hariyama head, causing the large fighting type to sway before falling with swirl for eyes.

Todd looked to the field. "Hariyama is unable to battle winner Lucario."

Greta recalled Hariyama and looked over towards Ash. "Impressive, I have never seen such a combination before, you are proving to be every bit as strong as I hoped you would be. Now prepare yourself I choose you Medicham!" The ball snapped open to reveal Medicham ready for battle.

Ash looked on a little worried. Although Medicham was a fighting type it was also part psychic which could be a problem for him. "Knuckles return"

Knuckles turned his head towards his father and nodded, he was then returned to his Pokeball. Ash grabbed another ball from his jacket. "Let's go Snorlax" The ball snapped open and Snorlax appeared on the field and yawned.

Greta wondered why Ash would recall his Lucario and send out a normal type, especially when it was weak against fighting types. "Medicham use **Bulk up** and then use **Force palm**."

Medicham raised its attack and defense and then powered up its fist before smacking them into Snorlax, this caused Snorlax to skid back and grunt in annoyance.

Ash grinned. "It will take more than that to beat my Snorlax Greta. Snorlax use **Curse**!" Snorlax flickered red, its attack and defense rose, but its speed fell sharply.

Greta didn't look impressed. "You won't win this match on defense alone Ash, Medicham use **Force Palm** again."

Ash watched as Medicham closed in on his Snorlax. "Counter Snorlax use **Curse** and then **Yawn**!"

Snorlax used curse just as the palms made contact with its body. It then opened its mouth and yawned catching Medicham who was now swaying as it was fighting to stay awake.

Greta knew Medicham would fall asleep next turn, so decided to prepare. "Medicham use **Substitute**?"

Medicham was feeling the effects of the yawn but it was able to create a substitute before it fell asleep.

Ash looked at the substitute now on the field. "Snorlax break it using **Thunder punch**!"

Snorlax charged its fist with electricity and slammed it hard into the substitute causing it to break, this revealed Medicham still asleep.

Greta was worried, however, she had her own trick, she was use to trainers using status effects on her Pokemon, a lot used hypnosis so she had taught all her Pokemon Sleep Talk, in preparation. "Medicham use **Sleep talk!** "

Medicham jumped up high with its knee raised, it then dived downwards towards Snorlax.

Ash seeing the incoming High Jump kick decided to counter. "Snorlax dodge and then use **Body Slam**!"

Snorlax jumped to the side to avoid the high jump kick, this, of course, caused Medicham to take damage. With Medicham down, the huge Pokemon fell on top of the fighting/psychic duel type smothering it under its huge weight. As Snorlax got up Medicham could be seen flat on the field with swirl for eyes.

Todd made the call. "Medicham is unable to battle the winner is Snorlax."

Greta recalled Medicham and looked over towards Ash. "Well Ash you have beaten two of my Pokemon, I only have one left. Come on out Primeape!" The ball snapped open and the fighting type appeared on the field ready to battle.

Ash could tell this Pokemon was strong. "Snorlax use **Yawn**!" Snorlax used Yawn however it had no effect on Primeape.

Greta laughed. "The same trick won't work twice Ash, Primeape ability is Vital spirit which means he can't fall asleep. "Primeape use **Focus energy**!"

Primeape was surrounded by a red glow, its next attack would be a critical hit.

Ash decided to recall Snorlax, he then picked another Pokeball from his jacket. "Let's go Heracross!"

The ball snapped open to reveal the large bug/fighting duel type ready to battle.

Greta decided to launch her next attack. "Primeape use **Cross Chop**!"

The fighting type jumped and crossed its glowing arms in an x formation, before landing the attack on Heracross who skidded back and locked eyes with the fighting type.

Ash could see Greta wasn't playing around, focus energy and the cross chop, both had a high chance of landing a critical hit. "Heracross use **Double team** and then **Arial ace**."

Heracross flickered and duplicated itself. All the copies wings then started to flap as they all took to the air. Primeape then was assaulted by a dozen or so Heracross diving down on it. Eventually, the real one hit and sent Primeape crashing to the floor, however, it soon recovered and started to jump up and down, steam was coming out of its ears.

Greta was relieved her Pokemon was okay, she hadn't been expecting the flying type move from the bug type. "Primeape use **Double team** and then **Fire punch**!"

Primeape flickered and created duplicates of itself, all the copies and the real Primeape then began pummeling Heracross who was doing its best to avoid the attacks. One by one the copies vanished until the real Heracross was revealed. It cried out as it took the super effective attack head-on, and fell to one knee.

Greta was pleased. "Finish it Primeape use **Fire Punch** again."

The fighting type charged towards the bug type once more, however, Ash was ready, he had a surprise. "Heracross use **Earthquake!** "

The bug/fighting duel type slammed its large foot into the ground causing the battlefield to shake. This caused all the Primeapes to stumble, as they did the copies vanished.

Ash grinned. "That's your target Heracross use **Megahorn**! And then **Arial ace**!" Heracross charged across the field towards the down Primeape. Its huge horn was now glowing. Heracross slammed it's horn into the Primeape launching the fighting type high into the air. Heracross then took off and dived down on the now helpless fighting type. The impact of the two Pokemon caused an explosion. From the cloud of smoke, Primeape crashed into the field below creating a small crater where it had landed. The fighting type laid motionless with swirl for eyes.

Todd again announced the result. "Primeape is unable to battle, the winner is Heracross. Greta the Frontier brain has lost all her Pokemon and so I declare the challenger Ash Ketchum the winner."

Greta sighed and recalled her Primeape. "An excellent battle Ash Ketchum, I can see why you have won three league championships. As proof of your victory here at the Battle Arena I present you with the spirit symbol."

Greta handed over the symbol, which Ash took and raised it in the air. "I won the spirit symbol" Pikachu also posed on Ash's shoulder, he had ran onto the field once the result was announced.

On the outside, Sabrina and Cynthia groaned. It was clear Ash was growing up, but it looked like he still had a long way to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon If I did Ash would win everything, and not lose everything.**

 **A/N: Okay everyone chapter nine here we come. This first part will be Ash entering Vermillion City and seeing just what Tucker has up his sleeve. The next chapter will be the battle between Ash and Tucker. I also intend to add the movie chapters in this arc. That being the Tree of Beginning so look out for that.**

 **Vermillion City**

Ash and the girls were sitting in the large arena, surrounded by screaming fans, most of them were female. They had arrived at the Pokemon center in Vermillion City, where three tickets had been reserved for them to attend this show being put on by Heath Tucker who was more commonly known as the Dome Ace. The tickets had been left by Scott and had been handed over to them by the Nurse Joy once she had confirmed their identities.

Where ever you looked Billboards and posters were filled with Tuckers face, he even had his own line of aftershave, which Ash had tried in one of the shops, but had immediately left because it was awful, not to mention the price tag. It was clear this Tucker was some type of idol to the residences of Vermillion City, and tonight's show was a battle between Tucker and Surge the Vermillion gym leader.

Ash recalled his first time meeting Surge he wasn't a nice person, and only cared about winning. He also made fun of his challengers when he should have been supporting and giving them confidence that they could beat him. After his battle, Ash had reported Surge to the Pokemon league, but it seems he was still the gym leader.

The lights suddenly went down and everyone screamed and cheered as a spotlight appeared showing Tucker in the center of it. He was dressed in a purple v-neck vest and skin-tight white trousers. On his feet, he wore a pair of purple boots and to complete the costume he had a pair of fairy wings on his back. To accessorize the costumes he wore a gold tiara, and gold bracelets on each wrist. Ash thought the guy looked ridiculous, but it seems the fans didn't share his opinion as they were all still screaming and cheering.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, welcome to the Battle Dome! Tonight I will be battling the Vermillion Gym Leader Surge who challenged me a few days ago. For those who are visiting our fair city, Surge is in charge of the official Pokemon League Gym in this City, however, he feels that I am taking away his spotlight, can you believe that. Little old me taking away his spotlight. So I agreed to the challenge. Also, we have a very special guest in the audience who I will reveal after the conclusion of the battle. So as I always say Let the show begin!"

Ash shifted nervously in his seat, he had a funny feeling that he was the special guest that Tucker had been referring to. The stage suddenly split open and a large battlefield rose up. Tucker had already vanished off stage as the lights went down again. Suddenly a Voice over the PA system could be heard all around the arena.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boy and girls of all ages, please put your hands together in welcoming the challenger our very own City Gym leader Lt Surge!"

A spotlight shone on one of the entrances and from the entrance Surge entered the arena. He still had his spiky blonde hair and was dressed in his military attire. Surge marched towards the trainers' box and stood ready. This chump Tucker had really caused his reputation to take a pounding, and now he was here for revenge. He would soon be this show off pretty boy back in his place.

Meanwhile, anspotlight light flashed to a large Platform which Tucker was now standing on. Waiting to make his grand entrance.

"And now, the moment you have all been waiting for. A Pokemon battle is a thing of rare beauty and such beauty means a creator. A Master who cares as much about is fans, as he does about his craft, so feast your eyes on the greatest talent the Battle Dome has to offer, the one, the only The Battle Dome Ace Tucker!"

Tucker leapt from the platform and with the help of wires and stage hands began to fly around the arena smiling and winking at all his adoring fans. Eventually he landed on the battle field and bowed to screams and cheers from the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you my adoring fans, I love each and everyone of you." Tucker then made his way over to the other trainers box and faced off against Surge who looked like he was ready to burst a blood vessel. "Best of luck to you Surge and may the best trainer win."

Surge gritted his teeth and then shouted. "That's Lt Surge you show off pretty boy, and I will soon put you in your place. You're going down you little punk!"

Tucker just smiled and swished his hair around getting more cheers from the crowd. "Your words have no effect on me Surge, you wanted this battle, and so here I come. Swampert, Arcanine time to shine!" Tucker threw two balls onto the field which opened up to reveal Swampert and Arcanine ready to battle.

 _There you have it folks, and Tuckers starts off with Swampert and Arcanine, I would like to remind everyone that this is a double battle, only when both Pokemon are knocked out will a winner be decided."_

Surge looked onto the field and grinned. "That the best you have, Okay say your prayers, come on out, Raichu and Electivire!" The two Pokemon appeared on the field and faced down their opponants.

Meanwhile in the crowd, Ash was assessing both teams, from where he was sitting Tucker clearly had the advantage. Swampert being part ground had access to a number of devestation ground type moves, that would do a real number of Raichu and Electivire which were both just Eletric types.

Back on the field, Tucker had launched his first attacks, he had used Arcanine Extreme speed and Swamparts had use Mud shot on Raichu.

Surge laughed. "Really that is the best you have, Raichu use **Protect** , Electivire use **Earth quake**!"

Raichu used protect and so the mud shot never reached it, Electivire had been dazed by the extreme speed but followed the command he was ordered. He slammed his large foot on the floor uprooting the battle field.

Tucker looked unimpressed. "Like I haven't seen that strategy before. Swampert use **Stone Edge** , Arcanine you know what to do, use **Flare Blitzs**!"

Swampert caused large rocks to erupt along the battle field which were heading towards Raichu and Electivire. Arcanine then leapt avoiding the earth quake and used the erupted Stones as stepping stones. Covered in flames it slammed hard into Raichu. The electric type cried out as it rolled back with swirl for eyes.

Surge was speechless, how could one Flare Blitz do that to his Raichu, Electivire use **Thunder wave** on Arcanine!"

Tucker yawned. "How boring I expected more from a gym leader. "Swampert blocked that Thunder wave, Arcanine use **Fire Blast** on Electivire.

Swampert took the electric attack head on, as it was part ground it had no effect, Arcanine meanwhile had charged up and launched a powerful fire blast that hit Electivire for some major damage.

Electivire began to sway it could still battle, but only just, however Tucker next attack would finish it off.

"Swampert finish this battle off with **Rock slide**!" Swampart roared and large rocks appeared above Electivire, they fell straight on top of the electric type causing it to cry out and fall with swirl for eyes.

" _And there you have it, everyone, in typical Tucker fashion, he makes quick work of his opponent. Too bad Lt Surge, maybe you could try again, once you train up your Pokemon some more."_

Surge looked down at his fainted Raichu and Electivire, he had lost, not only had he lost, but it had been a complete white wash. Surge gritted his teeth and recalled his Pokemon, he refused the offered handshake from Tucker, which caused the entire arena to boo him as he left the field.

Tucker adjusted his microphone. "Well everyone, there you have it, it is shame that Surge refused my handshake, but not everyone can take losing to me. Now as you remembered I said I had special surprise for you all, we have a Celebrity in this arena, and he is almost as popular as I am. He is also in the middle of taking on the Battle Frontier, and has already obtained three symbols. So if the spot light would like to find him.

Ash groaned as he was suddenly lit up and his face appeared on the large screen, soon as it did, gasp and cheers went up.

"That's right everyone, challenging me for the Tactic Symbol next is the three times Pokemon League champion, Ash Ketchum. So Ash are you ready to put on a show for all these lovely people?"

Ash stood up from his seat. "Sure, name the time and place."

Tucker grinned. "Well how about tomorrow night, that will give you time to prepare. I want you to bring everything at me Ash, all your strategies and tactics, after all unless you can demonstrate these vital qualities then you have no chance in beating me."

Ash narrowed his eyes. Tucker certainly enjoyed the sound of his own voice. "That fine, I will battle you tomorrow night, and the may the best trainer win."

Tucker smiled. "You heard it everyone, Ash Ketchum has accepted my challenge, and so tomorrow night it will be Tucker Dome Ace vs Three time Pokemon League champion Ash Ketchum."

The crowd erupted in excitement, cheers and whistles surrounded the entire arena. Those near Ash were trying to get his autograph, or shake his hand. Luckily Sabrina and Cynthia were doing their best to keep them at bay. Eventually several Security personel intervened and escorted Ash and the girls out of the arena, where a two Officer Jennies were waiting to escort them back to the Pokemon Centre.

 **Next day**

Ash was eating his breakfast in the Pokemon centre cafeteria with Sabrina and Cynthia, he was planning to get some serious training in before his match with Tucker tonight. Unfortunately someone else had other ideas. Just as Ash was eating a fork full of egg his Pokegear went off. Ash checked the display and saw Scott name. He quickly answered it.

"Yo Ash was just ringing to let you know that a press conference was taking place this morning. You see whenever anyone challeges or faces Tucker in a battle, the whole City wants to know. So I will be popping by the Pokemon Centre in an hour or so to pick you and your lovely ladies up. If that is okay with you?"

Ash was in a difficult position he couldn't say no as that would look bad, but he seriously wanted to prepare for his battle tonight. Just from the performance last night, Ash could tell that Tuckers Pokemon were at a high level, after all they had made quick work of Surges Raichu and Electivire. Finally Ash came to a decision.

"Okay Scott that's fine we will be ready. Looking forward to see you, bye." Ash hung up the pokegear and sighed. "Look like Scott has arranged for a press conference, something about all Tuckers challengers have one, so the local press can get to see the challenger and ask questions. Honestly being a celebrity sucks sometimes."

Sabrina felt sorry for Ash, it was clear he didn't like his fame, and since the Silver Conference, it had gotten worse. Ash couldn't even walk down a street without someone regonising him and asking for a photo or autograph. Sabrina sometimes wished that Ash wasn't so famous, but she believed and knew the quickest way for him to grow stronger was to battle and battle, if that meant winning championships then so be it. Although Ash's destiny was much bigger than being a Pokemon Champion and Pokemon master. In the future his choices and actions would decide the fate of the entire planet.

"I'm sure the press conference won't take that long, you can do your training afterwards, and remember Cynthia and I are with you all the way. Now finish your breakfast, you should also think about some of the questions the press might want to ask and prepare suitable answers."

Ash shoulders slumped, he finished his breakfast and then went towards the rooms, leaving Sabrina and Cynthia to talk.

"Sabrina you really think its a good idea for Ash to be doing all this, I mean battling one thing, but attending press conferences and stuff like that. I mean Ash isn't like that Tucker idiot, he doesn't want to be the center of attention. He certainly doesn't want his face plastered across the city, I mean look his pictures even posted up in here."

Sabrina agreed she had never met anyone so self-centered before, everything had to be about him, and he always had to make a big deal of the smallest things I mean did he really need to challenge Ash infront of all those people last night? It wasn't fair to put Ash in that position.

"Well hopefully Ash will knock him down a peg or two tonight, that guy seriously need to learn some humility. I wonder how he would react if Ash upstaged him. Maybe Ash should get serious and have Mewtwo wipe the floor with him, or maybe Mew, and few of the other legendaries."

Cynthia shook her head. "Surely that would just draw more attention to Ash, but I do agree Tucker needs taking down."

Meanwhile in the room Ash was looking through his bag while Pikachu was sitting on his bed.

" _So boss, who are you planning to use tonight? The legends are getting restless again, maybe you should use some of them, think of the crowds reaction. I know its a double battle right, why not use Latias and Latios, you haven't used them in a while, and if its four on four, how about Suicune, and one of the other legendary Johto Pokemon."_

Ash zipped up his bag, Latios and Latias was a good call, both now knew a number of moves that would help, but if Swampert knew blizzard or Ice beam then there could be trouble. Suicune was also a good call, but there was no knowing what other Pokemon Tucker had in reserve, after all he only saw Arcanine and Swampert. Ash removed his Pokegear and searched Tuckers battles, maybe one of his videos would have some of his other Pokemon on. Ash was surprised by the amount of footage online, finally he found a 4 on 4 double battle. Ash skipped half of the battle until Tucker sent out a Salamance and a Metagross. So they were the other two pokemon he had. Ash paid attention to the strategy Tucker was using, Metagross was his wall why Salamance did the damage with Dragon Dance and its other dragon attacks. After seeing the battle's conclusion Ash had come up with his strategy. Tuckers was in for a rude awakening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon if I did Ash would age and win a proper league.**

 **A/N: Here you go the battle with Tucker is below, also note that Tree of beginning movie chapters will be starting soon. Please enjoy**

 **Battle Dome Vermillion City**

Ash and Knuckles were sitting cross-legged in the middle of the changing room. Both were meditating on their upcoming battle against Tucker. The only sound that could be heard was dripping from the shower head in the shower area of the changing room. Silently watching both on the bench was Pikachu. The small mouse Pokemon never disturbed his master while he was meditating, however, it was nearly time for the battle to begin. Luckily Pikachu didn't need to interrupt at that moment there was a knock on the door.

Ash opened his eye and noticed the head of one of the official was now poking through the crack in the door.

"Five minutes Mr. Ketchum." Ash acknowledged the official who soon left.

Ash got to his feet along with Knuckles, today had been a nightmare. The press conference had been a disaster. The moment he had said something negative about Tucker. Hands shot up in the air and he was barraged with question after question. Some of the reporters wanted to know about his personal life and what his relationship with Cynthia and Sabrina was. Naturally, he had refused to answer those questions. Of course, that didn't stop the reporters coming to their own conclusion. Ash didn't want to even think about what they might have written, but many had been pissed off when he had told them that he wouldn't be using any legendaries tonight because he didn't need them. The reporters immediately took that response as Tucker wasn't worth the effort.

Once the Press conference was over he had left for the training field. There he had all his Pokemon train, while he was watching each one, he was formulation his strategy for tonight's battle. In the end, he had decided to play it safe and had chosen four of his most experienced Pokemon. He was going to use Dragonite, Charizard, Gengar, and Snorlax. Dragonite and Charizard would start off.

Ash turned towards Pikachu who hopped onto his shoulder. He then returned Knuckles back to his ball and opened the door to the changing room. It was time to take that show off down a peg or two.

 **Up In the VIP Section**

Cynthia and Sabrina were sitting next to Scott, who had decided to bring along a guest. The moment Sabrina had seen the girl she knew exactly who it was. This was the girl she had seen in her visions, this was the girl who would soon be joining their family.

Anabel could feel Sabrina's eyes on her when she had learned that Ash was facing Tucker, she had begged Scott to take her with him to the Battle Dome. This would be her first time seeing Ash in the flesh and not on a TV screen. Anabel and been introduced to Cynthia and Sabrina by Scott a few moments ago. However, he had not mentioned her position about being a Brain and just had called her his daughter. Anabel, however, could tell that Sabrina wasn't fooled and the purple haired girl hadn't taken her eyes off her since they had sat down.

Meanwhile standing off in one of the doorways was Ash and Pikachu waiting for their big entrance into the arena. He had been stopped by a member of the stage crew who was wearing a headset with a microphone attached to it.

"Please, Mr. Ketchum stop there."

Ash watched as the lights dimmed and then the booming voice of the PA system began to play. It was then he noticed a small TV screen that was playing several clips of all his battles, from the Indigo League all the way up to the silver conference. When the video had stopped Ash found himself being pushed out into the main arena, where he was greeted with cheers and shouting from the crowd. Ash waved to the crowd in a professional manner and walked into his trainer's box. Again the lights dimmed and Tucker made his entrance, again flying around the arena however he stopped at the VIP box and presented Cynthia with Rose and a sly wink. Ash knew Tucker was using this tactic to try to unbalance him, however, it just meant Ash was going to show the prick no mercy now. He watched as Tucker landed in the center of the battlefield and bowed. He then turned to look at Ash and extended his hand, which Ash shook.

"May the best trainer win Ash Ketchum."

Both then separated and walked off towards their trainer's box. The Arena went silent as the official announced the rules. As the Frontier brain, Tucker had to show his Pokemon first, and Ash wasn't surprised when Arcanine and Swampert appeared.

Ash opened his coat and to reveal the inside was layered with Pokeballs. He selected two and then threw them onto the field. "I choose you Dragonite, and Charizard." The ball snapped open and both Dragonite and Charizard appeared ready to battle.

Tucker was surprised when he had seen the coat open, he had never seen so many Pokeball on one person, normally a trainer was permitted to carry six, if they had won an official competition they were allowed eight, and if they had won two official competitions they were permitted to carry 10 but he hadn't heard of anyone carrying more than that. Barring a Champion of course, who had no restrictions, did that mean Ash had already been given that title? Tucker decided he would ask the boy after the battle.

"Swampert use **Hydro Pump** , Arcanine use **Extreme speed**." Both Pokemon carried out their master's orders, however, Ash wasn't going to stand by and let them attack.

"Charizard use **Smoke Screen** , Dragonite use **Dragon dance**!" Charizard quickly produced a large cloud of smoke blocking himself and Dragonite off from the incoming attacks. Due to Swampert unable to see exactly where Charizard was the hydro pump had missed, however, Arcanine had managed to hit Dragonite with its attack, but Dragonite just grunted and took it head on.

Tucker smiled. "Hiding won't do you any good Ash, Swampert use **Stone edge**!" Arcanine use **Thunder Fang**!"

"Charizard turn those stones to dust using your **Fire spin** attack! Dragonite intercept that **Thunder fang** and use **Dragon Tail**!"

Charizard hot flames turned to the large stones into Ash and Arcanine whimpered as it was caught by Dragonite large tail after it had tried to deliver the thunder fang. Aracanine then vanished and a random poke ball on Tuckers belt activated. Appearing on the field was a Large Metagross.

"Okay Charizard use Sunny **day** , Dragonite use **Flamethrower** on Metagross!"

Charizard roared causing artificial sunlight to flood the field, Dragonite had charged up the powerful flamethrower and spewed it towards Metagross.

Tucker saw the incoming attack if that hit his Metagross it would be over for sure. "Swampert protect Metagross use **Hydro Pump.** Metagross use **Trick room!** "

Swampert moved in front of the incoming flamethrower and then used a Hydro Pump which collided with the incoming flamethrower, meanwhile Metagross used its psychic powers to create a three-dimensional cube trapping all four Pokemon inside. Now because both Swampert and Metagross were quite slow they would have the advantage.

Tucker laughed. "What do you think about that Ash, thanks to your dragon dance and my trick room both Swampert and Metagross are faster than your Dragonite and Charizard. Tucker noticed Ash grinned, what could he be so happy about.

Ash replied "Predictable, you see I figured you would use Swampert to protect Metagross, and so that why I had Charizard use **Sunny day** , plus your trick room doesn't come into effect until your next turn. So let me ask you a question, why do you think I used Sunny Day?"

The conversation was being broadcasted over the PA so everyone could hear the too trainers. Many were also confused and wondered why Ash had used Sunny day.

Tucker just laughed. "Really Ash, that is simple you used it to make your fire attacks more powerful hoping to knock out my Metagross."

Ash grinned more. "No Tucker you see there is another type of Pokemon that benefits from Sunny day, here let me demonstrate.

"Charizard use **Solarbeam**! Dragonite use **Flamethrower**."

Charizard absorbed the sunlight and then unleashed a large blast of energy that was rushing towards Swampert. Dragonite at the same time had launched her Flamethrower. Both attacks were heading for their respective targets.

Tucker knew he was in trouble if he used Swampert to protect Metagross again, then that Solarbeam would hit, and as Swampert was ground/water type then the grass type attack would do major damage. Who would have thought the kid would have taught his fire type a grass type move.

"Metagross use **Protect,** Swampert use **Protect** as well." Metagross created a protective bubble around itself, however, Swampert wasn't so lucky his Protect failed, and it cried out as it was engulfed by the grass attack. Once the attack was over, Swampert fell to the floor with swirl for eyes."

Up in the stands Scott was really enjoying the battle, Ash once again had demonstrated is knowledge and skill in battle. He had completely wrong-footed Tucker with that Sunny Day, and for Charizard to know an unusual attack like Solarbeam was really impressive. Ash had covered Charizard main weakness by teaching it a grass type attack.

Anabel was doing her best to contain her excitement Ash was schooling Tucker, and it was so good to see the show-off squirmed on such a big stage. Anabel wasn't the only Brain who thought Tucker had an inflated ego, in fact, all the brains felt the same way, so seeing her crush, take Tucker down in front of all his fans made it that more satisfying to watch.

Back on the battlefield, Tucker had recalled his Swampert and Aracanine had taken its place. "Well done Ash, I couldn't have predicted such a tactic. Teaching your fire type a grass type move, and then using Sunny day, to avoid the charging time. Absolute brilliant. It's been a long time since someone has taken out one of my Pokemon, so let us continue the battle.

"Metagross use **Psychic** to hold Charizard in place, Arcanine use **Wild Charge**!"

Metagross used its power to hold Charizard in place, as Arcanine was now rushing towards the fire/flying type surrounded by a electricity. As Wild charge was considered an electric type it would do some major damage on a flying type.

Ash decided to take a play out of Tucker playbook. "Dragonite intercept that Wild charge and then retaliate with Earthquake!"

Dragonite moved in front of Arcanine and took the wild charge head-on, it flinched due to the electrical charge however she then roared and pushed Arcanine off before slamming her fist into the field creating a fissure that snaked across the field and hit Metagross and Aracanine for some major damage. As Charizard was part flying it didn't affect him and he was unharmed.

Tucker again looked on as both his Pokemon were barely able to stand, just who was this kid? His Pokemon attacks were nothing like he had ever seen. Then again he had forgotten that Dragonite was at plus one for attack and speed thanks to, dragon dance so its earthquake was going to be quite powerful.

"Metagross use **Agility** and then **Hammer arm** on Dragonite. Arcanine use **Wild Charge** again."

Metagross speed rose, it then zoomed across the field and raised it large steel arm ready to attack Dragonite, coming from behind was Arcanine using **Wild Charge**.

Ash could see Trickroom was still in effect which meant Charizard couldn't really fly while he was stuck in this see-through box.

"Dragonite block that hammer arm attack and then counter with **Fire Punch**! Charizard take that Wild charge head-on." Ash was aware that wild charge caused recoil damage which would hopefully faint Tucker's Arcanine.

Both Charizard and Dragonite intercepted the attacks. Charizard cried out as the plasma from the wild charge surrounded his body. Dragonite blocked the hammer arm, with one hand and her other fist punched the Steel type which was engulfed in flames.

When both attacks was over, Arcanine fell along with Metagross. Just one more and Ash will have earned his fourth symbol.

Up in the stands, Cynthia and Sabrina were really pleased. Ash was demonstrating just how powerful he really was, and his Pokemon were also doing great. Tucker was now really up against the wall, he had only one Pokemon left and Ash still had four.

Tucker recalled Metagross and Arcanine, this was not how he foresaw this battle going. He was at least hoping to take out some of the boy's Pokemon but it seems he was going to suffer a humiliating defeat tonight. It would take him a while to recover from this.

"Well done Ash, I can see you are coming at me with everything you have, I have one Pokemon left, however, I have saved my best to last. "Come on out Salamance!"

The ball snapped open to reveal the large dragon Pokemon who roared as all four feet landed on the battlefield. The Trick room walls shattered meaning everything was back to normal.

"Salamance use **Draco Meteor**!"

Salamance roared from its mouth a large orb was beginning to form, it then launched the attack towards the ceiling. As it reached a certain height it split and smaller orbs began to rain down on Charizard and Dragonite, however, Ash was prepared.

"Charizard use **Protect** , Dragonite use **Protect** too." Both Pokemon used Protect so the orbs bounced off not causing any damage.

Ash had been surprised by Tucker's desperation, you should only use Draco Meteor if your opponents were incapacitated, meaning they would be too weak to put up a defense. Then again losing three Pokemon in quick succession might have been causing a distraction to the Brain.

"Dragonite use **Dragon Claw** Charizard use your own **Dragon Claw.** "

Tucker smiled. "You took the bait, Salamance use **Dragon Rush** on both of them."

The dragon type roared and was surrounded by energy, it then charged towards the two dragon claws and managed to push them both back.

Ash was surprised by Salamance power, and after it had used Draco meteor he had thought that it only knew special attacks, but it seemed it was a mixed, able to use both Physical and special attacks. He noticed Dragonite was hanging in there but could see that dragon rush had left a mark. If he wanted a complete victory then he was going to have to end this quickly.

"Dragonite use **Ice Beam**! Charizard use **Dragon Claw!** "

Dragonite opened her mouth and unleashed the powerful ice beam, Charizard raced across the field with his claws ready to strike.

Tucker sighed, at least with another Dragon rush he would wipe out Dragonite. "Salamance use **Dragon rush**!"

All three Pokemon charged towards Dragonite, managing to dodge the ice beam, however before it could charge into Dragonite, Charizard swiped out with its large claws causing the Salamance to cry out and be pushed back to its side of the field.

"Now Tucker this is how you use Draco Meteor. Dragonite use your **Draco Meteor**! Charizard use **Protect**!"

This time Dragonite charged the orb and sent it skywards, again it split and began to rain down on the field. Charizard was already using protect, however, Salamance was too weak to use Protect that Tucker had ordered it to use, and it cried out as the field was filled with dust clouds. When the dust has settled it showed Salamance on the field laid out with swirl for eyes.

" _Ladies and Gentleman boy and girls, I don't believe what I am seeing, but it looks like Ash Ketchum has ended Dome Ace Tuckers streak, what a battle. Both trainers gave it their all, let hear your appreciation for both trainers."_

The arena filled with applause and whistling, Ash was in the middle of the field shaking Tucker's hand and took the Tactic symbol presented. He had done it, his fourth symbol.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything to do with the franchise. If I did Ash would age and win a proper league.**

 **A/N Here is the movie chapter for Mew and the tree of beginning, again like all movie chapters there will be aspects of the movie but mostly it will be original. As I felt the story for this movie wasn't that Interesting I have decided to use the setting and some of the main characters, but not the actual plot.**

 **Movie Chapter Mew and The tree of beginning Part one.**

 **Kanto Region**

Ash looked at the message his Dad had left him at the Pokemon Centre. It was an invitation to a festival celebrating Sir Aaron. In the past, Sir Aaron had stopped a large scale war that was threatening to tear the country apart. As a descendant of the famous Aura Guardian, his Dad usually appeared at the festival, but due to a large workload, he couldn't make it this time. He had decided that Ash would take his place who was also an descendent. Ash at first wasn't that interested in attending, after all, he was on a tight schedule. He wanted to complete the Battle Frontier quickly and then head to Hoenn to get ready for their league competition. Sabrina, however, had discovered that there was actually a facility close by called the Battle Pike. So Ash reluctantly had agreed to attend the festival. He had later learned that as part of the festival there was a battle competition where the winner would be given the honorary title of Aura Guardian and be presented with Sir Aaron Staff which had been discovered not too far from the palace. However the Aura Guardian wasn't with it, and it looked like he had left it deliberately there for someone to find it.

Due to the Kingdom of Rota being on the other side of Kanto, Ash had decided they would fly there. Ash was riding his Charizard, while Cynthia was riding her Garchomp and Sabrina had borrowed Sabrina's Charizard. As the three flew towards the Kingdom of Rota, Ash recalled what had happened after his victory against Tucker

After the battle, Ash had met Scott who had with him a girl that every time she looked at him, blushed and tried to hide her face. At first, Ash thought he was looking at a guy, as the girl haircut was a cut that male would usually display. However as his eyes trailed downwards it came a apparent to Ash that it was indeed a Girl, and not just any girl but a girl called Anabel and she was the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower in Saffron. Scott had told Ash that Anabel wanted to meet him, and so he had brought her along to see his battle against Tucker. He also learned that she was actually Scott's adopted daughter. As Ash learned more about Anabel he felt his Aura reaching out. To avoid another incident like he suffered in Johto he had done all he could to suppress his Aura.

Scott had invited them all out to dinner after the battle so it gave Ash an opportunity to get to know Anabel better. It turned out she loved Psychic Pokemon, and her partner was an Espeon. She too was able to understand Pokemon and speak to them. Ash had noticed that Sabrina was paying close attention to the both of them, and he thought that she might be jealous. However, when they had returned back to the Pokemon Centre, Ash was shocked when Sabrina revealed that Anabel was the fourth who would be joining them. Due to Sabrina still not forgiving her father for the revelation he had kept about her mother, they had decided to leave Anabel's facility for last. Ash noticed Anabel had been a little upset by the decision but after he had explained with Sabrina's permission then the trainer understood and brightened up. She then said she would be waiting at the Battle Tower for his challenge.

As they continued toward Rota, the clouds suddenly split and a large beautiful castle came into view. Ash assumed this was Cameran Palace which sat in the middle of the kingdom of Rota. According to the message he had received from his father, the ruler of the kingdom was expecting them.

"Okay, buddy were here, lets head down."

 _"Right boss"_

Charizard then roared and started its descent followed by Sabrina and Cynthia. They saw a large balcony come into view, and several people waiting. One was a woman dressed in a pale blue gown and upon her head was a small crown. Next to her was another lady who looked much older and dressed in a maids attire. Ash could also see a small Mime Jnr on the woman shoulder. Ash and the others touched down on the large balcony. Ash jumped down from Charizard back and then gave the Fire/flying type a gentle pat. "Good job buddy, take a good rest," Ash recalled Charizard and then turned to see the two ladies standing in front of him. As he was in front of royalty he bowed in respect.

"Greeting sorry for the sudden drop in, but would you happen to be Queen Ilene."

Ilene smiled at the young man. "Yes I am and I assume you must be Ash Ketchum, your father sent word that you would be standing in for him. We greatly appreciate that you could find time in your busy schedule to appear at our festival." Ilene then noticed the two girls. "And you two must be Sabrina and Cynthia, it's pleasure to meet you both. Please come inside."

Ash and the girls followed the queen inside, meanwhile unknown to our heroes Team Rocket was moving in and were now ready to attack the legendary tree of beginning, which they believed was where Mew was hiding.

Eberus stood at the foot of the large rock formation which according to legends was the birthplace of all Pokemon. The reason it was called the tree of the beginning was that the way the rocks were formed and arranged. From a distance, you would assume you were looking at a tree, but as you got closer you soon realized what you were looking at was crystals. The moment He had stepped foot near the strange formation he had felt uneasy as if the Crystal knew what he was, and they didn't like it. Several times the crystals had dispersed energy toward him, which had forced him to retreat. Although he was powerful even he realized that what he was dealing with was far more ancient and dangerous.

As the leader of the investigations, he had ordered the lab techs he had brought with him to carry out there own investigation so that data on the crystals might be gathered. Just as he was reviewing the data, he got a familiar whiff of something in the air. It was the same sweet scent he had experienced in Johto when he had met that weak aura user. Eberus smiled under his mask, things were about to get interesting. Giovanni and given them instruction not to go near the town and the large castle as they would draw attention to themselves, and due to Eberus still pretending to be under the Team Rockets boss control he had to obey. He had been ordered to gather data on the rock formation and catch Mew. However, he had a plan on how to draw his prey towards him. He knew Ash would rush to the aid of Pokemon in trouble and so he would use one as bait to bring him here.

Meanwhile back at the Palace, everyone was getting ready for the festival. Ash and the girls had dressed up and borrowed some costumes. Both Sabrina and Cynthia had beautiful ball gowns on and the several ladies in waiting had taken them away to have their makeup up applied as well as to have their hair styled. Ash had been shown to a replica costume of what Sir Aaron wore. This consisted of a Grey body suit, which over he wore a dark blue tunic, on his hands he wore a pair of blue gloves that had fake crystal orbs on the front of them. Completing the look he wore blue laced boots and around his neck he wore a black cape, and finally upon his head was a black broad hat. Ash looked himself in the Mirror, his ancestor really use to dress like this? Then again the time Sir Aaron lived in would have been classed as the Middle ages or Dark ages.

"What do you think pal, do I look like Sir Aaron?"

Pikachu was on the window ledge watching his master getting ready, he gave the thumbs up gesture, " _You look great boss_."

Ash grinned and allowed Pikachu to ride on his shoulder, suddenly he felt one of his balls vibrate and opened on itself. Ash was surprised to see Mew floating around. he could see she looked uneasy and in a panic.

"Princess whats wrong?"

Mew Floated around the room and looked out the window where the large tree like rock formation over looked the city in the large valley.

 _"I knew I sensed something familiar, this daddy is my home. That is where I was born and where all the original legendaries are born. It called the tree of beginning, however, something is wrong, can't you sense it? The the plants, tree even the earth are angry, the only time they ever act like this is if someone is trying to access the tree or harm it."_

Ash looked out the window as he closed his eyes and focused on using his aura sight, he found himself surrounded by a dark red mist coming from the earth, long with the trees and plants, even the wild Pokemon were uneasy. As he travelled across the Aura plain, he came upon the large tree, but it was the black shadow that drew his attention, he recognised it instantly. It was the same aura signature of Eberus. Ash noticed the Black shadow dispersed what looked like a black mist towards him forcing him to open his eyes and fall to his knees.

"He's here, that rogue Guardian, Eberus I felt him at the tree. What could he be doing here? There were others too, lots of people in fact."

Mew suddenly began to whizz around the room in a panic. "

 _Oh no, he must be trying to catch the new me that guards the tree. We have to stop him, and those others. They have no idea what they are dealing with. That tree holds emense power and is responsible for keeping everything in balance. If those people were to disturb the balance then the energy around this kingdom and all over the country could go out of control_."

Ash wonder what he should do, he couldn't just rush off without telling Sabrina or Cynthia then again it was clear there was a Pokemon in danger and has an aura guardian he had responsibility luckily that choice was decided for him as suddenly something teleported and fell into his arms. It was another Mew and it didn't look in good shape.

Ash was suddenly disturbed by Cynthia and Sabrina making an appearance, both looked breath taking, but right now he couldn't really take notice. He grabbed his pack and soon was digging inside it for supplies. Eventually, he pulled out a full restore and began to spray the Mew. By this time Sabrina and Cynthia had also gathered around him, and was surprised to see the legendary.

"Ash, what happened? Where did this Mew come from" Sabrina took the small Pokemon from Ash while he put back the supplies, however, her question was answered by Mew.

" _That Mew is the one that guards the tree of beginning, someone is trying to harm the tree and obviously catch her. She obviously sensed Daddy and did the only thing she could think of and that was teleport away_."

Cynthia looked down at the poor legendary, it was slowly recovering. "Who would do such a thing?"

Ash eyes darkened and he turned to both girls. "Eberus is here."

Both Cynthia and Sabrina gasped, however, Sabrina suddenly had a determined look in her eyes, they had also changed colour and now several objects around her was levitating.

"I'll Kill him! When I get my hands on him he is dead."

Ash knew this was how Sabrina was going to react, since she had learned that it was Eberus who had killed her mother, she had sworn revenge. Ash didn't want to hide the truth from her, just in case, it made her more angry.

"Babe relax, you can't lose control, here. Plus I don't want you getting hurt or worse taken from me." Ash pulled Sabrina into a hug which seemed to calm her down. The three was interrupted by Queen Ilene.

"Mr. Ketchum are you okay, Oh dear what happened."

Ash then told the Queen everything, how Princess had sensed that the tree was angry, and how someone was trying to access the tree, and catch Mew. He left out the part of Eberus and why Sabrina was upset.

"I'm sorry your highness, but the festival plans will have to be put on hold, as an Aura Guardian I have a responsibility to deal with this first."

Ilene nodded. "I understand Ash, if you intend to travel to the tree, then I have something to give you. Please follow me to the throne room."

Ash the girls followed the queen towards the throne room. They entered the large chamber where a single throne sat upon a higher platform, and on the wall beside it was a large picture of Sir Aaron. Ash seeing his Ancestor in a picture for the first time, could see just how much of a family resembelence there was. Ash watched as the queen went to one of the walls beside her throne where a staff was now attached to the wall. The staff was a large wooden pole, and at the top was a large blue crystal orb.

Deep inside the Orb, a presence began to stir, the presence had felt a familiar power, one that had been wielded by his teacher. The presence began to get angry, he would soon make his teacher pay for betraying him and the Kingdom.

Ilene presented the staff to Ash. "It is said that this staff contains great power, and in the hands of an Aura Guardian that Power would manifest. This staff was once wielded by Sir Aaron himself as a descendent I believe it will serve you just as well as it served him. Please Ash take it."

Ash took the staff, however soon has it was in his hand, the orb started to glow, and soon a blinding light filled the room. From the light, an orb of energy dispersed and flew around the room, before it hit the floor and began to transform. It was a Lucario and it suddenly launched an attack at Ash.

" _I will make you pay for betraying the Kingdom_."

Several spheres of aura raced towards Ash, who intercepted them by creating an aura shield as he did one of his ball reacted and Knuckles appeared and charged towards the attacker.

Both Lucario was locked in battle, " _So my teacher has a new pupil now_."

Knuckles growled back and continued to attack.

" _I have no idea what you're talking about, I am not his pupil but his son, you clearly have my father confused with someone else_."

The Rogue Lucario wasn't having any of it.

" _No impossible his aura signature is the same as my teacher, you're trying to decieve me_!" The Rogue Lucario launched an large orb of aura at Knuckles who was pushed back by the pure power, however, he wouldn't quit.

" _My father shares the same bloodline as Sir Aaron,_ however _, he is not your teacher but a descendent, that is why is aura is the same, both share the same blood_!"

The rogue Lucario suddenly stopped his attack, he was confused, Sir Aaron didn't have a child, sure he was friends with one of the ladies in waiting, but there was no offspring between them, none he knew about anyway, besides there was a war happening, the Kingdom was about to be attacked.

" _You Lie! Sir Aaron had no_ off-spring _,_ " His attention turned towards the queen. " _Your Highness why are you still here, the armies about to meet, the Kingdom is about to be destroyed you should be in hiding_."

Ilene smiled gently at the Lucario, it was clear he was confused and disorientated, obvious this had been Sir Aaron legendary Partner, and it seemed he believed that she was in fact the queen from his original time. A time when a great battle between too nations threatened her kingdom.

"Lucario, it is fine, we are no longer in danger, you see I am not who you think I am. My name is Queen Ilena, I am descendent of the Queen you served in your time Lucario. You have been asleep many years, the great battle was stopped by Sir Aaron."

The rogue Lucario shook his head. " _No! Sir Aaron ran from battle, I was there, he trapped me in his staff and left me behind, he betrayed the Kingdom._ "

Ilene was troubled by this revelation, everyone believed Sir Aaron stopped the two armies from fighting, however here was a first eye account of those events, could she had been wrong about the Legendary Aura Guardian, had he ran, like a coward? If so then what happened that would cause the two armies to stop fighting, suddenly a voice spoke up.

" _You're wrong! Sir Aaron didn't ran from the battle, he came to the tree of beginning and asked for my help. However, the only way to stop the armies was for him to sacrifice himself and his aura to the tree so that it could use its power to stop the fighting. I should know, as I was the one he came too_."

Ash turned towards Princess, who was now protecting him along with Knuckles. "Princess, you knew Sir Aaron?"

Mew nodded.

" _He came to the tree for help, so no he wasn't a coward, and he indeed he saved the kingdom, however before he sacrificed himself, he asked for me to pass on a message. If I was to ever see his Lucario then I was tell him, that the reason he trapped you in the staff was because he didn't want you to share his fate, he wanted to protect you_."

The rogue Lucario fell to his knees, his teacher hadn't abandoned him. He was protecting him, Tears began to form in the eyes of the Lucario has he wiped them away with his paws.

Seeing how everything was now resolved the Queen approached the Lucario. "Although many things have changed Lucario one thing hasn't. This castle, this was your home, and will continue to be so if you wish."

The Lucario looked at the offer hand by the Queen and took it. " _Thank you, I will stay here with you and do my duty to protect the kingdom just as my teacher did, but first I want to visit the tree, I want to see the place where my teacher gave up everything._ "

Ash nodded with a determined look. "Well you're lucky we are heading there right now, something horrible is happening there, and as an Aura Guardian like my ancestor, I have a responsibility. As I do not know this terrain or area, your help in showing us the way to the tree will be very helpful. Normally I would fly, but this time we need to approach on the ground, so not to alert whom it is who is trying to harm the tree and catch and this Mew."

The Lucario bowed towards Ash. " _As the descendent of my Teacher, I will help you_."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon if I did Ash wouldn't be such a Joke.**

 **A/N: Hey readers I am back, and ready to continue this story after a long break. Forgive me but real life issue came up that kept me away from writing Fanfiction. I am still much busier then I was before, but I will try to get an update at least every month from now on. For all those who have stuck with me, I thank you.**

 **Tree Of beginning**

Eberus avoided the incoming attack. Team Rocket's site looked like a bomb had hit it. From nowhere three Legendary Pokemon had appeared and interrupted their mission.

"Lucario use **Focus Blast**!"

Eberus' Lucario formed an orb of energy between its paws and unleashed it towards the group of Legendaries. One of the legendaries was a solid block of ice, with two large Icicles for arms and two triangles pointed feet. On the front of the body, small lights were blinking in a pattern. This was Regi Ice.

Launching huge boulders from another area was a large solid rock type Pokemon. Its body was a huge boulder, and its arms were made up of small rocks. Its legs were also formed by small boulders. Like Regice it too had several lights all blinking. This was Regirock

The last Pokemon had a large smooth dome-like body. It had long metal arms and metal legs. Again it too had blinking lights on its face. This was Registeel Flash cannon after Flash cannon was fired around the Rocket site. Several transport ships were now on fire.

Eberus heard the screams of the various Team Rocket Grunts, normally wild Pokemon were not this violent, and they wouldn't kill intentionally, but Eberus could sense their appearance wasn't a coincidence. These Pokemon were most likely Guardian of the Tree of Beginning and now it was under attack, they had awoken to protect it.

Eberus growled before he began to form large orbs of black aura in his hands. He aimed it towards the Legendaries along with his Lucario. He was just able to jump to avoid the stone edge that Regirock had unleashed across the terrain. Eberus noticed most of the grunts were fleeing to the woods only Domino and a few others were fighting back with their Pokemon.

"Cowards! Get back here and fight! Enough of this" Eberus visor lit up and he slammed his glowing black hands into the earth. Causing the ground to shake, suddenly the earth erupted in several places near the three Legendaries. Geysers of Dark Aura were surrounding them.

Far away from the battle, three small Pokemon looked on, as their parents tried to defend against the Aura guardians attack. They had been told by their parents should anything happen, they needed to seek out a trainer called Ash Ketchum, who would protect them, and train them.

The small Regice watched as his mum fell, he wanted to help but the small Registeel stopped him. The eyes on its face were blinking rapidly, and bleeping sounds could be heard.

" _Regiice we can't interfere, you heard our parents"_

The small Regice wasn't having any of it though and was now being held back by Registeel and the small Regirock.

" _Come on Regice we need to find this trainer Ash, we can't save our parents on our own, that aura user is too strong."_

" _But Mum, she will be captured."_ Regice was the youngest of all the small Regi's

Registeel was the oldest and decided he needed to take charge.

" _Come we have to get out of here. Dad said this trainer called Ash is on his way to the tree, so all we need to do is wait in the rocky terrain that separates the tree from the Kingdom. We are bound to bump into him._ "

Regice and Regirock reluctantly followed Registeel away from their parents who had all now fallen to the aura user and were being shoved into large cages.

Meanwhile, Ash and the girls were following Lucario who was leading them towards the tree of beginning. They had been traveling for a few hours. Normally they would fly but Ash wanted to take Team Rocket by surprise. Sabrina was holding the small Mew in her arms. They would take it back to the tree where hopefully it would fully recover. They were now nearing the rocky terrain that according to Lucario separated the tree of beginning from the main Kingdom.

"Hey Lucario could we stop for lunch?" Ash was feeling a little hungry the castle kitchen had provided them with a packed lunch for their journey."

Lucario turned his head towards his teachers descendent and nodded. Soon everyone had taken a seat, and food was being handed out. Ash and the girls were feeding all their Pokemon, and Lucario was amazed at how many Legendary Pokemon Ash had with him. He then noticed Ash handed him a bowl of small cubes with dusted color flakes.

"That's Pokemon food, that type is specially designed for fighting types, we have also dusted some berries over it which are also good for Pokemon."

Lucario took a bite of the small cube. His eyes widened in surprise, at first sight, the cubes didn't look that appetizing but now tasting them he found them to be quite delicious. Lucario noticed Ash took a seat next him. Lucario had been thinking about something, Ash wasn't the only person he could sense Aura from. It seemed Cynthia also had Aura, but how was this possible? Sir Aaron had told him only males could be aura users, so why was he sensing Aura from Cynthia.

" _Ash do you mind me asking you a question_?"

Ash was surprised by the request, however, he nodded. "Go ahead."

Lucario didn't want to come off as rude but he wanted to know. " _How is it that one of your mates can use aura? Sir Aaron told me the only male humans can control aura_."

This surprised Ash, he had no idea that aura users were males, so how could Cynthia use aura? Ash decided it was most likely a one-off, due to Lord Arceus' design.

"To be honest Lucario, I'm not sure myself, I can only assume it has something to do with Lord Arceus. He has been watching over us quite a lot and according to Sabrina he has a plan in motion, but I don't know what that is. Anyway, tell me what it was like to live in your time. You know swords, knights, all that middle-age stuff. "

Lucario frowned.

" _The time you call the middle-ages, were not as glamorous as you make it out to be. It was a time of hardship and War. This Kingdom was in the middle of a growing struggle and was trapped between two other nations. Our Kingdom always ended up being the battleground. And the people of our kingdom suffered. However, the final battle was the biggest, and would have torn the kingdom apart, had Sir Aaron not sacrificed himself and used the tree powers, to help the Pokemon and people fighting, learn that war wasn't the answer_."

Ash dropped his head. "Sir Aaron sounds like a great man. I've only read part of his journal but that it is nothing from hearing a first eye account of the man, and my ancestor. I just hope I can live up to his reputation,"

Lucario turned to Ash.

" _When I first meet Sir Aaron, I wasn't trusting of humans. I watched him each morning from the shadows as he trained in the forest near my home. I became fascinated by his odd power. I watched him each day until one day Sir Aaron called out to me. It seems he had known that I had been watching him all this time. I wanted to retreat back to the woods, after all, you hear such horror stories about humans, and how some of them treated their Pokemon. I had also witnessed first hand when Pokemon I called my friends were captured and taken from their home. But something was different about Sir Aaron, I could sense no hostile intent towards me and so decided to show myself. He began to show me what he was doing and I found myself wanting to learn more. Over the coming months, it came apparent that I had the same gift for the aura, and so Sir Aaron decided to take me as his apprentice. I moved to the castle and became his pupil. He taught me all I know._ "

Ash leaned back against the rocks. "I can only do a few things, however when I get angry or upset my power sometimes goes out of control. I have been working and meditating to control it, but each day I feel that bit more powerful and worry that one day I will let it get the better of me. This aura user we will be facing, he uses black aura and has a black Lucario with red eyes. He's super strong. Far stronger then I am. In fact, the first time we met I had to retreat because he was so powerful. He wanted my two mates for himself. I couldn't allow that so my good friend Mewtwo teleported us away. However, I am worried that this time when I face him there will be no escape."

Lucario frowned. "I've only heard of Black aura, Sir Aaron told me it was Aura energy that had been tainted and it turns black when its user decides to miss use it. The taint is then passed on to the users Pokemon. That is why he has a black Lucario."

Meanwhile, over the otherside, Cynthia and Sabrina were discussing something important. It would soon be Ash's birthday, and they wanted to do something special as he would turning the big 16. The problem was they were traveling so it was no good planning a party or something.

"What about something a little personal, you know one of us, or maybe both of us."

Sabrina shook her head. "No, I don't turn sixteen for a month and you three months. We agreed that we wouldn't go any further then we have until we were all at least sixteen, but that doesn't mean we can't do things we normally do with Ash."

Cynthia groaned. "Well, what if we get the Pokemon League involved. I mean Ash loves to battle, maybe we can arrange for a few Elite four members for him to battle."

Sabrina thought the idea of Ash battling several Elite four was a good idea, but who. Ash had already beaten Loreli, Karen, Will, Agatha, Lance was out of the question, who was left. Sabrina pulled out her Pokegear and dialed the Pokemon League. However, before she could get an answer she and Sabrina was surprised by the sound of bleeping and looked up to the top of the cliffs where three strange Pokemon were looking down at them.

"Hey, Ash we have company."

Ash looked up to where Sabrina was pointing. Three Pokemon were now making their way down the side of the rocky terrain. He grabbed his Pokedex and pointed it towards the three Pokemon. Regice, Registeel and Regirock. Legendary Pokemon, but what were they doing here, and why were they coming towards him.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and took up position in front of Ash, Lucario, however, looked surprised.

" _Don't attack those are the guardians, they protect the tree of the beginning, however, they look smaller than I remember. In fact, they normally don't come out this far_."

Ash was getting the feeling of de-ja-vu, three baby legendaries, this couldn't be good."

 **Meanwhile at the Tree of beginning**

With the three Legendaries caged and on their way to Team Rocket HQ, Eberus had time to do a little exploring. He had sensed a change in the rock formation after he had driven Mew out. As his hand moved over each crystal a rush of power flooded his body. This was pure, aura energy, an energy that he could use to forward his own goals.

Eberus now understood why this tree was well guarded, the power inside it could be used for any purpose. At the minute, the aura was pure, but what would happen if he found the core of this power source and used his own aura to taint it. Would the aura inside the change to his own, and if so just how much power could he absorb. Eberus and his Lucario navigated the maze of tunnels inside the tree. Anyone else would have gotten lost, however, due to his aura power he was able to navigate and home in on the largest power source. The higher they got, the more power Eberus could sense until they came to a large cavern and in the middle of it was a large crystal formation, and a large lump of crystal rose up from the middle. On closer inspection inside the crystal, a human shape could be seen. Eberus knew who Sir Aaron was, and he laughed at the fate of the powerful aura user. So this is what had happened to him. Eberus could see the crystal were ciphering energy from Sir Aaron.

Eberus removed his glove and laid his bare hand on the crystal causing it to crackle as his dark Aura mixed with Sir Aaron pure aura. The power of opposing forces fought until eventually Eberus' power overloaded the pure aura and the crystal started to turn a dark red mixed with black. Eberus laughed as his tainted aura started to travel around the chamber and fill the crystal vines leading out of the tree and into the earth itself.

"Abandon me, will you? Well, let us see how you like having something taken away from you. I will taint your precious earth and destroy it. Then you will know my pain. So carry on hiding, sending your pathetic lap dog Ketchum after me. Each day I grow stronger, and soon I will be even strong enough to tear apart your dimension."

 **Hall Of Legends**

The God Pokemon looked on as Eberus corrupted the Tree of Beginning. His corruption was reaching out to everything. Trees and the terrain around the affected areas began to die and change color. Eberus was trying to destroy everything that he loved. Arceus knew Ash was on the way, but he had foreseen all this. It was time for Ash to receive a major power boost, and the Tree was the key to that boost.

A/N Hey, Hey I am back after a very long break XD


End file.
